Searching For You
by Gerbil123
Summary: Clair's brother has just died and she thinks her life is comming to an end. But what happens when a simple baseball ancident sucks her and her friends into the Naruto world. Will she find her brother, or love instead. Please read and review
1. Character Description

**A/N: I've been thinking of a new story, this one is kind of sad, but here's my character description. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and no one else. **

**Clair- Long curly red hair, goes to her waist. Green eyes and is thirteen years old. **

**Brad- Clair's older brother, 19 years old, died in war. Short red curly hair. **

**Bill- Short curly hair. Brown eyes, African American. Twelve years old.**

**April-Bills cousin, has straight hair that goes a little below neck, African American, brown eyes. She is thirteen years old. **

**Alice- April sister and Bills cousin, brown eyes. African American. Straight hair that's neck length. Brown eyes, is thirteen years old. **

**Maya- Mexican, has short curly black hair, goes just a little below neck. Thirteen years old. **


	2. The Search Begins

A/N: New story, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns his things and I own mine.

"**It's okay Clair," Bill cuts himself off at the very last part, its not okay. My brother just died and we just came back from his funeral. "You sang great Clair," Maya says as she grabs the handle of her guitar case tighter. We all have our instruments. I have my violin , Alice and April have guitars and Bill has his viola. We were the instrumentals for the funeral. "I call first on the Wii!" Maya says as she runs up the dirt path to my house. "I want to play a real game, such as baseball or softball," I hear April say to Alice. It seems to me that after all of this, meaning my older brothers funeral, everyone has a new feeling. They're all happy, I and I don't have the right to ruin their happiness, even if it causes me a lot. **

"**So, I guess I'll be playing the Wii with you guys," I say grimly as I look down. "Aw," I hear Alice say, "If you don't want to play, you don't have to, we understand." This isn't normal for her, so she must feel some actual sorrow for me. "Don't worry, I want to play," I lie to myself, I don't want to. "Thanks," Alice says. I look up at the sky, though it's almost Christmas, it's hot. What can I expect, it Texas. When I arrive home, I see a note on the door. **

_**Dear Clair,**_

_**Sorry for the short notice, but your father and I are going to a friends house for two weeks. We know you can take care of yourself, you've done it before. Will be back in two weeks.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mom and Dad**_

"**What?" I question myself as I unlock the door and open it. "Hey, I am gonna practice softball, you guys can come with me!" April says as she runs to my back yard. I have a very large home, I live on an old farm. Luckily before the owners sold it, they fixed it. Our house is red and two stories. "Oh, wait up," Bill says as he follows April. I look at Alice who stares at them. "Go on, go play. Don't hold back on my account," I say to Alice as I pat her shoulder. She smiles at me and then follows her family. "So I am now a single child, aren't I?" I ask out loud. Maya looks at me with pity in her eyes. "It's okay," she says as she pulls me into a hug. I hug her back only letting one tear escape from eye. **

**I sit on my green couch and watch as Maya plays tennis on the Wii, then upgrading to a new game. "Naruto?" I ask as I see the cover. "Shippuden," she corrects as she puts it in. Itachi is her character, only because that's her favorite character. "¡Venido en adelantado! ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! Venido en Itachi usted puede hacerlo." Maya says out loud. "¡Apresúrese para arriba Itachi!" Maya shouts louder. I turn and lift the cushion of the couch revealing my iPod touch. I put the ear phones in my ears and then listen to Somewhere Over the Rainbow, then suddenly the softball comes crashing through the window. **

**I then turn towards the door and see the troublesome three appear looking guilty. I sigh then look towards Maya and the television. "Great, a whole," I say noticing that the television has a whole in it and that my iPod is on speaker. A light comes from the center of the television right at the words. "If happy little blue birds fly," I notice we're all floating. The light filled the room and "fly beyond the rainbow" we hit grass, and we hit hard. I look up, seeing feet then seeing a familiar person. "Itachi?" I question myself. "Why, oh, why," something pushes us back, a force or something before I can make sure he's real. "can't I?" I then look up again, no ones there. "Wher_" Mayas guitar hits me, followed by my violin. When I turn around, the rest of our instruments hit us. **

"**Hey, I heard something over here!" I hear someone say. "That sounds like shark man!" Bill says as he grabs his viola and darts behind the bush. We all do this except Maya, her eyes are wide with enchantment. I quickly grab her. "It was Itachi! I saw him! The most loving brother in the world!" Maya shouts so loud. "Let me go!" she shouts as I grab her waist. "So you can go and rape him? I don't think so!" I reply. "Rape him?" I here a deep almost melodic voice ask. When I look where my friends were, they're gone. I slowly turn my head around and only stare at the feet and then go up. **

**I then look at his face, big mistake. "Itachi?" I ask. His eyes are dark, no sharingan in them yet. **_**"This is a dream." **_**I think to myself, but it isn't. Within a second, Itachi grips the back of his neck, then I realize a soft ball next to his feet. "Lets go!" I shout at Maya, she nods and follows me. I then see my friends waiting. "To the forest!" I say as I point towards the forest, then hearing people chasing after us. "Clair, we gonna die!" Bill says as he runs, then I spot a water fall. "Not yet no, get a great hold of your instruments!" I say as I run towards the water fall. "No! What are you going to do?" Alice asks me. I close my eyes and think. I slow down and look back, I can't see them but I know they're coming for us. "Kisame and Itachi are coming for us because we know of Itachi, so it's either we go down the water fall or to the Akatsuki base." I say to all of them. **

"**Fine," Bill says, "Just like cliff diving." We then here something in the forest. I grab Maya and run. "Hang on tight," I say as I go towards the edge of the water fall and jump. When I hit the water, I go under, seeing all of my friends under. I point up so we can get air, but then put my head under the water again and dunk Maya' s under. "They're probably dead," I here Kisame say. I wait 15 seconds and then I hear them leave. "HUH!" I hear bill scream and then he comes up for air. "Good, they're gone," Alice says as she pulls herself out of the water. I grab something that feels like a pole, but it's a leg. "Sasuke, I swear his chakra was just here!" I hear a feminine voice cry. I then feel something grab my collar and put my on the ground. **

"**Are you okay?" the voice ask. He has short curly red hair and concern in his eyes. "Brad?" I ask as I look at the man. "Brad?" the voice ask, and then it sounds like Sasuke. I rub my eyes and it's Sasuke. "Hey, are you okay?" he ask, I nod. "Good, then we can leave," he says getting up and walking away. "Where are you going?" I ask him as I follow him. " To look for a certain person." he replies. "Itachi" I state, causing him to stiffen. "You know him?" he ask. "Kind of," I reply, mentally kicking myself. "Do you know I want to kill him?" he ask again. "You shouldn't, because if you kill him, then you'll end up missing him more then anything." "I don't have time for this," says the arrogant teenager. "But I know…" I couldn't let him kill Itachi, it just wasn't right. "about him and why he killed your clan." Sasuke turns and looks at me. "What?" he ask, then turning the sharingan on. "Batter up!" I here Bill cry, as a softball comes in contact with Sasuke's head. "Let's go!" Maya yells. Great, not only is Itachi on to us, now his brothers on to us. "Maybe my brothers alive, like reincarnation but in this world!" I say out loud. "And maybe we need to find him!" **


	3. Team Left and Right

A/N: It's almost Christmas!

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and Mashashi Kishimoto owns his characters.

**We've run for at least three hours or more. "Can we slow down? Please ,they're probably already lost us!" Bill complains as he leans against a tree. "I guess so, maybe we do need to rest for a while." I say as I lower my violin case and lay down. "To bad I'm the only boy out of this group," Bill says as he takes his cell phone out of his pocket. "Well, will you look at that? It still works," he says as he opens it. The rest of us do the same thing.**

"**Even after all of that water? That's strange," April says as she looks at all of her contacts. "Crap, no signal," Maya says. "Great," April says as she slides her phone down hard and puts it in her pocket. "So, you think Brad is resurrected here?" Bill ask with a curious tone. "I don't think, I know. Why else do you think we'd be sent here?" I ask them all them. "Maybe we're dreaming!" Maya suggest as she takes her shoes off. "No, did you see Sasuke? Or Itachi, they were both real, and I heard Karin's petty voice," I say as I stand up and begin walking again. "Oh please no more walking!" Bill says. "You'll be the only one left behind," Alice says as she walks behind me followed by Maya and April. **

**Bill sighs but follows us. "So, where to now?" Maya ask me. "I really don't know where we are, we need to climb a tree or something like that." I say, turning my head and spotting a very tall tree. "Alice, you think you can climb it?" I ask her, she's the best tree climber out of all of us. She looks at it and nods and walks towards the tree. She climbs up the tree quickly, gracefully. Almost like a ninja, but she uses no chakra. Like a bear or a vampire. "Wow, that was some good tree climbing." Bill comments as he looks at his cousin. "Yeah," she says as she looks around then locks her sight on something. "Hey, it looks like someone's hurt over there." She says then sliding off the tree. "Lead the way," I say to her. She nods and gracefully pushes her way through the forest to until she comes to a pond. **

"**Holy crap," Alice says, "There is a body in the water!" I can feel my heart skip a beat as I stare at the body in the water. My brother always told me to help people, strangers even if I had no clue on who they were. To always help my enemies because they could prove useful. I jump in the water and grab the body. It's very heavy, so heavy that I almost drop it. When I finally pull it out, I see who it is. "Whoa, it's Itachi!" Bill says as he backs away. Maya walks towards Itachi and stares at him and then does the weirdest thing. **

"**We have to take his clothes off or he can get sick." Maya says as she unbuttons his cloak. "Hold it, I ain't taken of no grown mans clothes, that's nasty," Bill says. He then draws a line and moves to the left side of it. "This is the no nude section, since there are five of us, I am only allowing one more opening," when Bill says this, we all try to cross his lone, but he then pushes us all away. "Calm down girls, rock paper scissors , whoever wins gets to get on my side." "Okay, lets do this then," I say as I stick my fist out followed by the other four. "Rock, paper, scissors," I have paper so does Maya and April, Alice has scissors. "Yes!" I here her say as she runs to her cousins side. "Um, we're going to go behind that bush," Bill says pointing to a small bush, "So we don't see anything, um, weird." **

**When they get up, I check his breathing and he still has a pulse. "What happened to him?" I ask Maya, she shrugs then looks back at Itachi. "Whaaaaaat!?!?!" Maya asks, noticing his shirt is already off and his hair down. "April, you didn't even make a noise," I say noticing her stack of clothes. "Next, his pants and um, underwear." I say, noticing that we're all blushing. "That's why it's good to be on the left side," I hear Alice cry and then Bill laughing. **

**Five Minutes later**

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I hear Bill ask as he and Alice come from behind the bush. "He has a nice body, I'll give him that much," Bill says looking at him. "That looks wrong," Alice says to Bill. We all stare at him for a while. "With this wind, his cloths should be dry in no time," April and Maya say as they hang Itachi's clothes on a tree. We then hear something groan and Bill darts behind the bush. "At least he has his cloak covering him," I say to myself as I move my hands through my long hair. When I look back at him, I see two coal black eyes looking at me.

I then notice I am the only one here. My _friends _have left me. "Why am I naked?" he ask, his voice still emotionless.


	4. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I only own my original character, Mashashi Kishimoto owns his things. **

**A/N: It is Christmas eve! **

I stare at him and know he has the wrong idea. "Answer my question!" he commands. "Y…yes sir!" I say, remembering my brother. He told me to always answer with 'Sir yes sir, or yes sir' so that's what I'm doing. I want to make a run for it, so I back up. My heel hit's a rock, causing me to go back, but I kick my leg up causing me to fly forward and land on Itachi. For a while, I have no idea where I am, my head is against his chest. I slowly lift my head up, noticing that my hair is on his face and that he is still staring at me. "S…sorry sir!" I say as I tuck my hair in my collar. "Why do you do such things to your hair, it's beautiful," he says to me. "Why do you want to know about how I treat my hair?" that slips out and then I hear something from behind the bush.

"Mmm hmm, you tell em' girl," I hear Bill say from behind the bush loud enough for the two for the two of us to hear him. Then they start talking more. "Don't say that out loud!" Maya says. "If a guys gonna tell me what to do to my hair, then I'm gonna compliment him right back." Bill says but silence comes with a slap. Slowly, I make my way off of Itachi and stand up. I stare at him again, a little too long. "If you don't mind, I am changing back into my clothes," he says, then I notice he's in front of my, naked. I cover my eyes with my hands but want to look. "Oh, get over me please," he says as he finally puts his cloak on. "My head band?" he ask as he held out his hand. "Um…let me go get it from behind that bush." I say as I run to my friends. "I just saw a _naked _man, he changed right in front of me." I whisper as I see them with the headband. "Stealing is bad," I say then take it from them and notice Itachi is standing right behind me.

"Here, Itachi," I say as I hand it to him. I look at my feet as he put's it on and start to turn around. He grabs my shoulder ensuring that I can't move. "How do you know my name?" he ask. I want to run, run as fast as I can, but he's right behind me. "Fine, two can play at that game," I make the mistake of looking into his eyes. The world fades around me, and then I am sucked into a bottomless pit.

**Short? Huh. Will add more soon. 11:44, now 11:45 in Texas. December 24th****, have a merry Christmas eve and a merry Christmas, and don't I always say it? God Bless you all!**


	5. Trust

A/N: Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Masashi Kishimoto

When I wake up, I notice that I am in the forest. It almost seems like I am flying, but I am not. Itachi is holding me and he's not letting go. _"Okay, I need an escape plan." _I automatically think, slowly opening my eyes. I notice that I am looking at his feet, sadly he isn't holding me bridal style. First I have to keep a steady breathing pattern because I know that if he senses something with my breathing he'll know that I'm a wake and my plan will be ruined.

Second, I need to see my surroundings, get used to them, If I do that, this will make my escape plan all the better. _"Trees, so I'm in a forest," _I think to myself, then notice Itachi jumps to the ground and starts panting. _"Chakra exhaustion or sickness,"_ I note to myself, then I start feeling sorry for him. He then drops me and slowly falls to the ground. I get up, wanting to flee to the forest, but again wanting to help him. _"Remember what happened the last time you helped him?"_ I think to myself, then watching him as he clutched his chest. "Please don't cough up blood, please, if you do I will have to help you." I say, then noticing that I jinxed myself. An explosion of blood comes from his mouth as he coughs and continuously coughs. I then make my way towards him and I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me with misery in his eyes, and then I looks at him with pity.

"Sit up please," I say, it's as if he's not listening to me. He closes his eyes and begins to fall. I grab his shoulders and put him against a tree. "Itachi, wake up," I notice that he's not moving and he's turning deadly white. "Itachi! Wake up!" I say, still getting no response. I unzip his cloak so I can see his chest and I put my ear on his chest listening for a heart beat. His heartbeat seems normal, maybe it's just that tired from the long day. He's a very comfortable person to lay on, I could do this for the whole day. I get closer to him and close my eyes, after all, I am watching him. I then feel two hands take my head off his chest and notice he is _again_ staring at me.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" he ask me, then I notice that I am right on him. I didn't notice until now, but my hands are around his waist. He looks at me in curiosity. "How old are you?" he ask me. "Thirteen," I reply. "You look to young to molest people." he says. I have no idea if that was supposed to be humorous or a fact, but as I am looking, it's a fact. It has a lot to do with the position we are both in. Itachi looks at me and then speaks, "At the moment, I am weak and you can do anything to me. And judging by our positions you can r_" "Shut up! I'd never touch you in anyway like that. Why would you even bring up a subject like that?!" I say, enraged by his comment. "How could I trust a person like you, first of all you hit me with a ball, take my clothes off and now this?" My hand moved on his own as I notice a red hand print on his pale face.

He puts his head down as if he's ashamed of something, something that he's hiding. "Sorry!" I say as I move off of him. He doesn't answer. "Hey, dude, listen, I'm sorry and if you don't forgive me, I'll hang on to it." I say, he still doesn't answer. I take something from my dress pocket. It's a black handkerchief just like my dress. I put if to the bruise on his cheek. "Why is it damp," he asks, then I realize that I just came back from my brothers funeral. "Oh, well I just came back from my older brothers funeral. He died, in war," I say as I pat his cheek with the damp cloth. "I'm sorry to hear that," he says, then making me happy that he actually said something nice to me. "Oh, it's okay," I say to him, remembering he has a brother. "Think you can move?" I ask him, he slowly grabs the tree and stands up.

"You know, how you were talking about being touched and things like that, up, did someone like hurt you in that way or something?" I ask as I trail behind him. "Yes," he replies and continued walking forward. _"Ask him what it was! You know you want to," _my inner voice tells me. "No, it's his business, not mine." I say to myself. _"Okay, it's your call," _my inner Clair tells me. _"I bet you it was Orochimaru, he probably did something to him while he was in the compound." _inner Clair says and I can hear a 'humph'. "You think it's Orochimaru?" I ask myself. _"Probably, he had to weaken the kid before stealing his body. *cough* He probably played with him a little, like ripping his clothes off and stuff *cough*" _Inner Clair finished. "Maybe that's why he was acting so strange about me being on top of him." I reply. We both nod in agreement. "_You should ask him, get it out of his mind." _Inner Clair suggest. "But that's his business," "_Well, he did bring it up." _"Right, so it wouldn't be bad to ask him." I say to myself. _"If you say so,"_ Inner Clair says. "Okay, not much help," I say as I walk next to Itachi.

"Um, you know when you said someone hurt you, who was it?" I ask. "Have you ever heard of minding your own business?" he then ask, so I put my head down. _"Burn!" _I here inner Clair said. I hit myself in the head, finding out that that took no effect. "It's not just you, I really don't trust women," he paused and spoke again, "It was a woman who hurt me." _"…" _Inner Clair had no comment. "But, you can trust me because I am a good person," I assure him, "sometimes." He chuckles when I saw that, a very low chuckle. The kind that sends shivers down your spine, like a laugh you've never heard. "So, you know about me?" he ask me. "Kind of, but it's complicated to explain." I say to him. "Please explain, I'd really like to here your story." he says. _"That's not fair, he didn't tell us about him," _Inner Clair says. "You've got a point," I say, a little to loud. "I'm glad you've come to terms with me," he says to me as he walks forward.

"Well," I say in defeat, "I come from another world, and you're like in a cartoon show." I stop and notice that he's stopped walking, but he continues again, and so do I. "In a show, called, um, Naruto," he then stops and turns around to look at me. "The boy that host the jinchuuriki?" he ask with a grin on his face. "Yes, but that's in my world," I say, noticing that I'm blushing. "Oh," he replies softly. He's so angelic, everything he does. How he walks, how he talks, it's just everything about him. _"Do you think he practices?" _Inner Clair ask. "Probably just his normal way of life," I reply. "Um, since I told you my story, you have to tell me yours," I say to him. He looks at me and says "I guess I can trust you, and you'd probably be one of the only I've told, do here it is."

Did you like it? Well I had fun writing it. Have a wonderful week or day and God Bless us all!


	6. Spare

**A/N: Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns his stuff and I own mine. **

Itachi looks at me. "I believe your friends are looking for you." he says, and I make the mistake of turning around. I see all four of them running to me. "Phew, we've found you, we thought you were goner!" Bill cries as he pulls me into a hug. I look around and Itachi is gone. _"I hope your happy," _Inner Clair cries. "Oh, go suck an egg." I whisper back to myself. I wonder if this is how it is for Sakura, at least you get inside protection. "Well, I've come up with some suggestions of where Brad may be waiting, if he was reincarnated in this world," April says as she pulls a map out of her pocket jacket. "Where did you get that from?" I ask her as I stare at the map. "Um…we kind of did some stealing while you were gone." April confessed. "But all is forgiven," Bill says quickly.

"We need to move quickly, to the rain village," Maya says as she points the completely wrong way. "Um, your pointing the wrong way," Alice says to Maya. "Oh, your right, other way then." Maya says. It takes us a total of 3 hours to leave the forest. "You guy should've stolen some clothes, and where did you go to get clothes anyway?" I ask, then notice an hour of silence. "Well, we stole it from two travelers, and I think we're close to the rain village." Bill says. "What makes you so sure of that?" I ask. "The people were Hidan and Kakuzu," Maya replies to me. There's a moment of silence.

"We hid so we could see there facial expressions, we also took a load of Kakuzu's money and we we're hesitating to steal the scythe," April says, "But, we stopped our selves, besides, they were asleep." We step into what seems like the rain village, it's raining anyway. "Over there," I say as I point to a coat rack. "Take them, they're free!" a man shouted as he handed us some. We all took dark colors to hide our identities. As we enter the village, I notice everyone clearing out. "WHERE ARE THE BRATS THAT STOLE OUR MAP AND OUR MONEY?!?" I turn around and to my dismay it's Kakuzu. Hidan is also with him and Hidan looks at our group with evil eyes. "We have to make a distraction, enough for people to join and look in amazement, a musical!" I say, trying to recall a song. "Got one!" I say. "Do we know it Clair?" Maya asks. "Yes, You love it!" I say as I clear my throat. I whisper something to bill. "Sure, I'll be Anthony." "And I guess I'm, Mr. Todd!"

_I have sailed the worldbeheld its wondersfrom the dardinells,to the mountains of Peru,But there's no place like London!I feel home again...I could hear the city bells ring...Whatever would I do?No there's...Sweeney ToddNo place like London...Antony (spoken)Mr. Todd, sirSweeney ToddYou are young...Life has been kind to you...You will learn.(Spoken) 'Tis here we go our seperate Antony.I will not soon forget the good ship bountiful, nor the young man who saved my (Spoken) There's no cause to thank me for that, would have been a poor Christian indeed who would have spotted youpinching and tossing on that raft and not given the Todd(Spoken)There's many a Christian would've done just that and not lost a winks sleep over it Woman(Sung) Alms, alms for a miserable woman, on a miserable chilly mornin'!Thank ya, sir, thank ya...How would ya like a little muff,dear a little jig-jig,a little bounce around the bush!Wouldn't ya like to push me parsley?It looks to me, dear, that you've got plenty there to push!Alms, alms for a pitiful woman...what's got wandering wits?Hey! DOn't I know you, mister?Sweeney ToddMust you glare at me, woman?Off with you!Off I say!Beggar WomanThen how would ya like to split me muff?Mister, we'll go jig-jig!A little...Sweeney ToddOff I said!To the devil with you!Beggar WomanAlms, alms for a pitiful woman!Antony (Spoken)Pardon me, sir, but there's no need to fear the likes of her,she's only a half-crazed beggar woman...London's full of Todd (spoken)I beg your indulgance, boy, my mind is far from in the once familiar streets I feel a chill of ghostly shadows (spoken)There is nothing to Todd (spoken)Farewell, (spoken)Mr. Todd, before we part...Sweeney Todd (spoken)What is it?Antony (spoken)I have honored my promise never to question brought you to that sorry shipwreck is your affair and yet, overmany weeks of our voyage home,I've come to think of you as a friend,and if trouble lies ahead for you in London, if youneed any help...or Todd (spoken)No!(sung)There's a whole in the world like a great black pitand the vermin of the world inhabit itand its morals aren't worth what a pin can spitand it goes by the name of the top of the hole sit the previlaged fewMaking mock of the vermin in the lonely zooturning beauty to filth and greed...I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Perubut there's no place like London!--There was a barber and his wifeand she was beautiful...a foolish barber and his was his reason for his life...and she was beautiful, and she was he was was another man who sawthat she was beautiful...A pias vulture of the lawwho, with a gesture of his clawremoved the barber from his plate!And there was nothing but to wait!And she would fall!So soft!So young!So lost and oh so beautiful!Antony (spoken)The lady, sir, did she, sir, come?Sweeney Todd (sung)Ah, that was many years ago...I doubt if anyone would know.(spoken)Now leave me, is somewhere I must go,something i must find , and (spoken)But surely we will meet again before I am off to Plymouth?Sweeney Todd (spoken)If you want you may well find me around Fleet Street. I wouldn't wander.(sung)There's a hole in the world like a great black pitand it's filled with people who are filled with shit!And the vermin of the world inhabit it!_

"Well, we surely did get everyone's attention." Maya says , then I turn around noticing everyone staring at us. We sang very loud. "Okay, that's it, we know it was you because if it wasn't you would not have put on this whole show for us!" I heard Kakuzu say behind us. "_Shoot, he's behind us already, kick behind you, and then run!" _I hear inner Clair say. I quickly follow her actions and notice Kakuzu being kicked into Hidan. "Follow me!" Bill says as he runs further and further outside of the village. "Can you like tell the future or what?" I ask Inner Clair. "_Guess so, or it's just guts but keep on running!" _again I take inner Clair's advice and continue running.

"Over in that bookstore!" Maya shouts as she turns a sharp corner and darts into a book store. We all quickly follow and go into an old, grey, dusty, old book store that we can hardly breathe in. "Gosh," I say as I cough and cover my nose. I look out of a cracked window to see Hidan and Kakuzu running through the streets and I dart behind a bookshelf where they can't see me. My friends do the same. "Where the hell are they?" Hidan shouts as he looks around, and then I swear I can see his eyes starring into the window directly into my eyes, but then he closes them and goes forward. _"Did the almighty Jashin worshiper just spare you?" _Inner Clair ask with curiosity in her voice. "I don't know Clair, I don't know."


	7. Tree Hugger

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, oh and Happy New Year. I will try to updated every single one of my stories.

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.

**I slowly raise my head, and look again through the windows before standing completely up. "Okay," I say to everyone, "Let's go." I see all of my friends slowly rise up. "Oh," I say noticing a grey book next to me. "The Book of Enchantment." I say flipping through the pages of the book. "Wow," I exclaim as I look in the large book. "The sooner we leave this store, the sooner we can find your brother," Maya says as she brushes particles of dust off of her clothes. When we step out, I notice we're standing out. We are all wearing some shade of black, no hats or anything of the sort to protect us from rain, and we are going the opposite way of all other people, meaning down. **

"**What village has layers?" Bill asks as he walks down stairs. "Hmm," I say as I think, "Californian cities," I say. "Villages, not cities," Bill replies as he continues walking forward. "I think this is our way out," I say as I notice a big sign. We see a guy walking next to us. "Excuse me sir, is this the end of the rain village?" I ask. He nods and continues his way. "Thanks?" I say as I leave the village using the book as an umbrella. "Lucky," Alice says as she tries to cover her hair. I laugh at her. "I like the rain," April says as she shakes her head. We walk for sometime, and finally, we're out of the rain village. "Yes!" Bill shouts as he jumps up for joy, then the worse thing happens. "Beep, beep, beep," I hear a tune come from all of our pockets. I dig in my wet pocket and see my phone. "Oh no! My phones almost out!" I say as I look at it. A series of so is mine, and me too is heard. "What are we going to do?" Maya asks as she looks at the dull screen of her cell phone. "I don't know, maybe they sell chargers," I say as I continue walking forward. **

**We are in a forest, it has a path that's been covered by leaves, so it's easy to get off the trail. "I think the place we should go to is Konoha, only because everything happens there." Maya says. I nod. "How about some more music?" April says as she takes her guitar out of her case. April takes a deep breath and begins singing.**

"**The flower said, "I wish I was a tree,"The tree said, "I wish I could beA different kind of tree,The cat wished that it was a bee,The turtle wished that it could flyReally high into the sky,Over rooftops and then diveDeep into the in the sea there is a fish,A fish that has a secret wish,A wish to be a big cactusWith a pink flower on in the sea there is a fish,A fish that has a secret wish,A wish to be a big cactusWith a pink flower on the flowerWould be its offeringOf love to the the desert,So dry and lonely,That the creatures allAppreciate the effort." she continues singing. We all take our instruments our and contribute. "I bet you Itachi would've liked this!" Bill says as he continues playing. I nod. **

" **Et le jackalope a dit"Je voudrais tre un y tiPour voler dans la nuitEt m'en aller loin d'ici"Mais le y ti a dit"Je voudrais tre un monstre marinPour pouvoir rentrer dans la merDe tous les requins."And the rattlesnake said,"I wish I had hands soI could hug you like a man."And then the cactus said,"Don't you understand,My skin is covered with sharp spikesThat'll stab you like a thousand knives.A hug would be nice,But hug my flower with your eyes."The flower said, "I wish I was a tree,"The tree said, "I wish I could beA different kind of tree,The cat wished that it was a bee,The turtle wished that it could flyReally high into the sky,Over rooftops and then diveDeep into the in the sea there is a fish,A fish that has a secret wish,A wish to be a big cactusWith a pink flower on in the sea there is a fish,A fish that has a secret wish,A wish to be a big cactusWith a pink flower on the flowerWould be its offeringOf love to the the desert,So dry and lonely,That the creatures allAppreciate the effort." We all stop. **

"**What do you know of Itachi?" I see a shadow on the ground. I want to look back but I'm scared. I see a katana come in front of me. "Um, well, I just met him!" I say. "What's it to you any way?" I ask him. He comes in front of me and then I see who it is. White shirt open revealing a ton of muscles, the black eyes and black hair, the pale white skin and the sandals. "He ain't got no swagga in them sandals," I hear Bill say behind me. "Shut up," I say. "Excuse me?" Sasuke asks. "No, I wasn't talking to you, and we will be on our way now," I say as I turn around. He steps in front of me. "You're not changed by out song?" I ask him. "No," he replies as he comed closer. I remembered one of my class mates giving me some advice of what I should do if I was cornered in a situation like this. **

_**Flash Back **_

"_**Okay, do what I do," Lizzy tells me. "If it's a girl, use your arm and hit her chest very hard, she'll be to concerned about her body then hit her head." She stops and then continues. "If it's a guy, use your knee and bring it up as hard as you can, when he's down on the ground, his back or head very hard and then run!" **_

**I bring my knee up so fast and so hard. Sasuke lets out a scream in agony and I hit his head. "Go!" I say to my friends as I push them ahead. We run fast, but Sasuke's faster. "Okay Motto, let's get this started," I say as I fake a stance. "You'll pay for that," he says. His eyes turn red and it all goes black. **

**---**

**---**

**---**

**When I wake up, I feel rope around me and I am tied to a tree. Someone is looking at me. He has white hair and big purple eyes. "Suigestu," I say. "How do you know my name?" he asks. "I know a lot about you and I am not a stalker," I say in a sarcastic tone. "Then tell me what you know about Itachi," I hear a dark voice say from behind me. "I ain't spillin' nothing!" I say to the dark figure looking at me. **

"**Tree hugger," he says, "You'll eventually tell us," Sasuke says looking at me. "Try me," I reply bleakly. **

**Tree Hugger Belongs to Antsy Pants and Kimya Dawson. Have a nice weekend and God Bless!**


	8. Perfect Lover

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. How do you think that Clair is going to get out of this one?

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters

Sasuke circles around me. Karin, Juugo and Suigestu have already gone leaving me with Sasuke. "Why do you want to know about Itachi?" I ask Sasuke. He gives me a death glare. "He took everything from me, and now my only path is revenge," he says in a serious tone. "But the Bible says to forgive people seventy seven times," I reply reciving another angry, but this time ixed with a confused look. Sasuke cocks his head. "Bible?" he asks. "The Bible is basically your Basic instructions before leaving earth, and it says to forgive people seventy seven times," I say again. He locks his dark eyes with my bright eyes and then stares at me. "Just tell me about Itachi, if you do, you can finally leave," he insist, this time his tone less serious. I remember Itachi actually being the good guy. I want to tell Sasuke, but that would ruin everything Itachi has worked for.

"You'll never know you love them until it's to late," I murmur, but apparently he can hear me. He turns around, he looks angry. "Do you think I can love a person, no, a _thing _like that, a thing that has taken everything away from me?" he asks in a harsh tone ._Well, technically, he really doesn't know what Itachi give up for him, _I hear a small voice mummer. I look at Sasuke. He is still turned around, looking at me, but then he diverts his attention to the ground. "Well, inner Clair, what should we do?" I ask her. She hesitates then speaks. "_ I see a kunai pouch, and you took self defense classes, kinda, and you know how to knock people out. Knock em' out get the kunai and then you're free,"_ inner Clair finishes. Sasuke turns his head back towards me, his expression confused. "I have, I mean had a brother. He was my older brother, but he died." I pause, finding away to relate our two stories, "Even though my brother didn't kill my whole entire family like yours, regardless, he's still me brother and I'll always love him. Even if he did kill my family, he'd probably be the only one I had left."

His eyes widen at the last part. Have I stopped the conflict between the two Uchiha bothers? "He deserves to die," Sasuke says, almost in a whisper, but I can still hear his voice. He looks up at me, he looks sad, and at the same time he looks like an angel. He walks towards me. "If everything you ever loved was taken away from you, what would you do?" he asks me. "What if someone gave you something to love?" I ask, noticing he is leaning pretty close to me. He opens his mouth in protest but is stopped. The instant he opens his mouth, I lean forward and kiss him. His eyes are wide for a while, but he closed them and returns the kiss. For a second, I think we both forget how to breath. He pulls his lips away from mine and stares at me in shock before returning to kiss me again. I return the kiss while searching for the kunai pouch. One I find it, I quickly take a kunai out. I am able to cut the rope around my arm, therefore freeing my arm. I turn the kunai to the non pointy end and hit the back of his neck as hard as I can.

I cut myself loose and stare at Sasuke who falls to the floor motionless. He's not dead though, just knocked out. "Sorry…Sasuke," I say, and then make my way out of his camp, therefore searching for my brother and my friends.

**That one was hard. Did you like it, was Sasuke a little out of character? Was that a good kissing scene because I have never kissed a guy in my life. Hope you enjoyed it and God Bless. **


	9. Danger

A/N: For those of you who actually read my stories, great. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My schedule is busy. I have to altar serve Saturday, thanks to my mom who volunteered us. Then Sunday, I have to play guitar at church because it's Catholics schools mass, that's at 10:00 a.m, then stay at my school till 1:30 because I have to practice and perform for my drama club. So, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own what Masashi Kishimoto owns.

My friends are my top priority. We need to get somewhere quick, find shelter, food, and new clothes. We've passed a few clothes stores, and they looked reasonable, but we don't have money. We're poor, we're considered poor. "Maybe we could team up with Sasuke," Maya suggest with a wide smile on her face. "Did you forget the big kiss?" Bill asks Maya as he makes a 'bad idea' gesture. "As long as we can find some place to stay, as I'm seeing it, we're either gonna be eaten or die of hunger," April says, untangling her hair. It's gotten longer now, we've been traveling for days. "Well, it a good thing you've got the three pick pockets on your side," Bill says, pointing him and his cousins.

It's like those three are trained to be pick pockets, they've been getting us bits of food, toothpaste, toothbrushes, everything we really need, everything except shelter. I still have the magik book with me, I haven't really read it or anything like that, I am just carrying it around with me.

* * *

"Night!" Bill shouts as he hit's the floor and turns around. "Well, it hasn't even gotten dark yet," Maya says, though she is also laying down. "Listen, we've been traveling for days," April says, crawling next to Maya, "Lets just sleep." I refuse though, I'm just to into thinking about things. Alice and I are the only ones awake. We're both standing up, well, Alice is about to climb a tree. "Hey, Clair, grab on!" Alice says as she extends her hand towards me. I grab on to it and she slings me on her back. Her tree climbing skills are excellent, she sits me on one of the highest branches so that I can see the sun set. "Beautiful," she asks me. "Its better in Texas though," I reply, recapping my days in my home town. Even though the weather there is crazy, I still love it. I like the sun set, it's beautiful.

"So, you _kissed _Sasuke?" Alice asks. I turn away, slightly blushing and nod. "I hope Itachi's not jealous," she says to me. "He, well, he's not even that into me, I don't even thinks he likes me, he's probably for gotten about me any way," I say, trying to hide the blush on my face. I think about the chances I actually have with Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi is twenty one, Sasuke is fifteen. Okay, age makes a difference. Itachi is more understanding than Sasuke, okay, more under standing, got that.

"Clair, stop talking like that, that's a bad thing to do," Alice says as she looks at me with concern. What? Did she just hear me. "Um, Alice, I was thinking, not talking out loud," I say to her, she looks at me with a questioning face. "I think you can read minds," I say, in an excited voice. Like, your first kiss, you tell your friends and they get all jumpy like, "So who kissed first," or, "Who all saw," and of course, "Are you gonna do it again?"

But this was better, Alice can read minds. "Quick," I say looking at her, "What am I thinking?" I quickly regret that, I just saw a picture of Itachi, Sasuke and I. "Clair, that's weird," she says, but then starts laughing. I give her a playful punch and start laughing to, until she stops.

Her eyes widen. "Alice?" I ask, she doesn't answer. "Alice!" I shout, she turns towards me. "I hear two people coming," she says quickly, as she grabs my arm and helps get me off of the tree. "Who?" I say, praying it's not any of the Uchiha brother. "Deidara and Madara," she says. My heart runs cold at the name of the two. It's not like they're scary or anything like that, well kind of. What if the Akatsuki wants us, what if Itachi has already told the Akatsuki about us. "How far?" I ask Alice. "Crud, math is my worse subject, maybe an hour away, but at the speed they're traveling, they're getting here pretty fast, and they're coming for us," those are the words that hit me. It's getting dark, half of my friends are asleep. We'll never make it in time.

Like it? Hope you did, tell **me what you think by reviewing okay.**


	10. Captured

A/N: Okay, as I have been telling others, read my story "Time Travlers Crusade: Paradox" please!!! I need that story to be recognized, then review and tell me what you think. **IGNORE **the first four reviews because I restarted my story, so please read it. Oh, and should she choose Itachi or Sasuke at the end of this story, but it has a sequel. Towards the middle of the story or it's close, there's gonna be a supernatural twist that only I could think of! So hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own what Masashi owns.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I shout to my friends, kicking them and shaking them. "We're all tired, we've been walking for days, the pick pockets can't take anything because they're week, all of our instruments are out of tune and near broken! Why do we have to get up!" Maya shouts out me. "Because Madara is coming in the form of Tobi, with the bomb master that people _think _is cool! We didn't come here just to die!" I shout waving my hands back and forth, running around in circles. I look at the shocked expression on Maya's face as she turns towards Bill and April. "Mi amigo y amiga! Get up!" she shouts as she shakes them.

"Why don't you!" April shouts shooting up and glaring at Maya. "Hurry, I made a mistake, they're fifteen minutes, I mean ten, I meant five minutes away!" April cries as she jumps off of the tree. She kicks her cousin and he shoots up. "Huh! Trouble ahead?" he asks looking alert. "Hey, yeah! Stay where you are!" I hear a familiar voice shout. "Oh Jesus, is that a man or a woman?" Bill says loud enough for all of us to hear him.

It doesn't take long for every one to get with the program and take off. "Okay!" April says, "Grasp you inner ninja!" We all look at her. What's that supposed to mean? "It means, start jumping tree's," she says. Right, April can read minds. "Okay," I say, "How are we supposed to do that?" "Just force all of your energy or chakra to your feet and jump!" April says, continuing running and stops. "They're coming! They're close!" Bill says, looking back and pointing. "INNER NINJA COME!" like anything's happening, I just jump a few inches into the air. "Crud!" I say, noticing that they're actually right behind us. "There you are!" I hear Tobi say and grab my hair. "Hey, let go dude!" I say as I swing my leg and hit him in the gut. I'm not expecting it to do anything, but it does. He's soon on the ground grasping for breath. "Wow," I say as I look at him and run off.

Great, they're gone my friends are gone. Leaving me with the crazy bomber and the pumpkin face sidekick. Well, what can I expect; they don't stay for stuff like that. Naturally, I start walking and looking for my friends in the dark murky forest. "There you are un. You've been a big trouble," I hear Deidara say.

I'm sorry, but I know that was a horrible ending, the next chapter will be more lively and full! Have a wonderful weekend and God bless.


	11. Red Head

A/N: Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter, did you know I am making this stuff up on the way?

Disclaimer: You should know it by now.

* * *

You know, those time's when you think the world has turned it's back on you? You know, when you feel like you just want to give up. Well, this is indeed one of those times. "Hey, redhead, don't even think about making an escape," I hear Deidara say. "You're just angry because you lost your red head and you were to wimpy and weak to save him," he wasn't supposed to hear that, but he does. "What did you just say to me?" he asks, turning and looking kind of angry. "Um, nothing!" I say, continuing my trail behind him. Where's Tobi, I'd actually feel better with him around. I'm getting the feeling something really bad is about to happen between the both of us.

"You didn't even know him!" Deidara says. Did he actually have feelings for Sasori, oops. He turns and looks away from me. I feel really bad now, I hate insulting people and not knowing it, so I decide to do the most reasonable thing. Comfort him. I walk over and grab his arm, only to be flung about forty-five feet away. He's in front of me within two seconds. "Don't mess with me kid! Got that!" he says, lifting me up by my collar. Well, he's a real jerk, "Hey," I yell, "Get your hands off of me you freak!" I try to pry his fingers from my collar, but he's just too strong. "Maybe it would be better if we silenced you, you've been a real problem for us, do to the fact you know all about is, and Itachi," he says with an evil smirk on his face. Itachi? How have I been a bother for Itachi? He doesn't even like me, does he? No, I'm getting off subject, I have to find a way out of my current situation. "Geese, sorry about all of the insults, but don't kill me," I try to sound as brave as possible, but it's not coming out as planed.

He drops me and walks away. Maybe this is my chance to run. "Hey, redhead, don't even think about making an escape,un," he says, still refusing to look at me.

"_Retard," _I think to myself as I catch up to him.

* * *

"You complain more then Tobi, hurry up, we're staying at an inn," Deidara says. "Yes," I whisper as I walk behind him. I still have the book with me, and I decide to take it out and read it. "So who ever reads this text, you've gone against the will of God and the prophets," I pause, bet continue reading anyway, " You're soul is no longer pure and you have no rite to be on Earth, Heaven, or Hell. You will being danger and pain to those closest to you, but your friends shall share the same fate. You will feed off of the pure of heart and the cold of heart. Death, blood, that's what you will want, you and your friends, whoever has touched this book is now under this curse," I close the book. "Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, he wrote this," I say, putting the book back in the sack I got, that was stolen.

"Stay here while I go buy us rooms," Deidara says, leaving me in the middle of no where, walking off. "Huh," I sigh, leaning back against a tree which bark has been chipped off by a squirrel. "Pst, Clair!" the tree spoke to me. I jump away from it real quick. "A talking tree?" I say, poking the tree. "No, Idiot, it's me in a tree costume," the tree says. No, wait, I know this voice, Bill. "What do you want?" I asks him. "What? What do I want? I want to find my friends, get out of this wacked world, and continue playing baseball like I was earlier, 'cause I can't stand this world. The swirly faced man, who is he?" he asks complaining. "Come back here at eight-o-clock tonight cause we getting our selves outta here, ya understand?" Bill asks. I nod, quickly turning around to see Deidara staring at me.

"Um," he clears his throat, "You were just talking to a tree." I nod. "Let's go," he says, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind him. I do did not plan for my day to turn out like this.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did R&R please. Have a blesses weekend and God Bless.


	12. Crazy

**A/N: Well, school is canceled and we were 'posed to play guitar there, but that didn't happen. Clair is going to act different in this chapter, but you can handle it, can't you? **

* * *

_**Well, they've got the room and you're still stuck here. **_**Inner Clair says, I nod in agreement. At the moment, I am in a completely different room from Deidara and Tobi. The room at the end of the hallway, they're at the other end, talking. I decide to go explore my room, get used to it, even though I'm not going to be in here for long. I open the closet door, nothing good in side, well a crowbar. A crow bar? Well, I could make my escape by using the crow bar. **_**Shh! They're talking! **_**Inner Clair says to me. I stop and put my ear against the door. **

"**Deidara Sempai, you want to kill Clair?" a troubled Tobi asks. "Yes, but you're going to kill her, now," Deidara says. He just put it out there, no regrets or anything. No stutter, just kill her. I hear Tobi walking down the hallway, I grab the crowbar and stand on the wall. I make sure to turn all the lights off and put a few pillows under my blanket. The door opens, and the orange faced man peeks in, then looks around. "Clair-chan? Where are you?" he asks, looking around. "Sorry Tobi," I whisper, striking him in the back with the crowbar, hard enough to leave a bloody wound. That's only half of what Deidara will get. Tobi falls to the ground, and I hit him with the crow bar again, this time he doesn't get up. "Now, where to put you," I say, grabbing his collar and dragging him into the closet and closing it. **

"Phew," I say, sliding down the closet door. I have to get out, I grab the book sack, with the book inside of it, and the crowbar. Tobi's not dead though, I made sure of that, I'm far to weak to kill him, I think. As I exit my door, I look back at Deidara's room, the door is closed, lights off. I slowly go down the stairs and exit the hotel, making my way to my friends, wherever they are.

____

Well, I'm really not sure where I am now. I had a better chance of staying with them. _No you didn't, did you forget, they would've killed you? _Inner Clair asks. "Well, at least they know where they're going," I say, continuing to walk through the village. It's crowded here, and it seems like there's a festival or carnival going on. "Must be for the day of the dead," I say, pacing through the large crowds of people. _"Mexico idiot," _Inner Clair corrects. "Ah ha, Mexico," I respond and continue walking.

I can't help but to feel guilty about what I did to Tobi. Really, he didn't deserve to go out like that, at least he's not dead, he's probably just going to the hospital, right. I sigh, my head hurts and I am tired and hungry. I want to see Itachi just because I want to see him, and I want the blond to leave me alone. I can't stand the crowd, it adds to my enormous headache. I continue walking until I am out of the crowd and somewhere in an alley. It's a dumb place to be, but do I care at the moment, no. I slide down and rest my head. I'm so hungry, tired, and did I fail to mention, my head hurts. I could just sleep here, yeah, sleep.

"Not so fast un, you're gonna pay for what you did to my partner," my head lifts and I see the blond standing in front of me, his only visible eye filled with anger. He lifts his leg up and steps on me. "You little brat," he says, forcing his foot into my rib cage. "Stop it! It hurts! It hurts!" I scream as loud as I can, but no one comes to my rescue. He grabs me by the hair and throws me on the wall. I land on the crowbar which hurts my back. He takes a kunai out and throws it at me, but I dodge it just in time. Within a matter of seconds, his hands are around my neck. I grab his arms, but they're too strong. He pins me to the ground and stares at me.

"Hmm, you're a very pretty lady," he says with an evil smirk on my face. Something in my head is clicking, I don't know what it is. It clicks again, and again, faster and faster. Was it the comment, what he may do to me? No, it's not that, it's something else. Something telling me to do something. It's not inner Clair, I can't find her, I'm all alone. I'm about to get murdered, or worse by one of my favorite characters. I don't have back up, and my head is driving me crazy.

Crazy, that's what it is. I finally realize it. I don't kill people out of the ordinary like I did Tobi, but I didn't kill Tobi, I hurt him, and I'll do the same to Deidara. His hand grabs my arm, perfect. I use my free arm and grab the kunai he threw at me, stabbing it in his side. I jump up and grab my crowbar and hit him, hit him hard. I can't even tell if he's being, all I see is blood, red blood. "HA HA HA, DIE! DIE YOU BOMBER! YOU MURDERER, DIE!" I scream over and over again. I close my eyes and then snap back into reality. Deidara looks…dead. "Dei-san?" I say, shaking him, ignoring all of the blood on his face. "Dei?" I say, grabbing his arm and shaking it. No response. "I just killed him," I say to myself, but then I can feel his pulse. I'm so relived now, I just got to get him to a hospital. I grab his collar and drag him, changing my destination from my friends, now to a hospital.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did, review. Yes, Dei and Tobi will be okay. Yes, Clair is going crazy and the others will share the same fate, yes, this story is total awesomeness, so keep on reading! Have a safe week and God bless you all.


	13. Hallelujah

**A/N: So, you saw how that turned out, right? So, now lets see what happens to the group of friends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own what Masashi owns. **

_

* * *

_

Luckily, my friends finally find me. "Dang!" Maya says holding the crow bar, viewing the blood. "So, you beat Tobi and Deidara?" Bill asks, assisting me with dragging Deidara. "Yes," I say, "I went crazy, and I think the same thing will happen to you guys." "Why do you think that?" April asks, looking at Deidara, making sure he's still breathing. "Because, I chanted a spell from this book, and I cursed all of us," I say, holding out the book. "Wha?" Alice asks, looking at the book, then taking it away from me. "Do you remember what our religion teacher said? She said we shouldn't get into witch craft," Alice says, pointing to the title of the book. She opens it and reads the pages, but stops at a particular one.

"You put our names in here?" she asks, without looking at me. "Yes, but that whole page is in Latin," I say. "It's a spell that converts the soul from a pure one and turns it into a demon," Alice says, still not looking at me. "Which explains your blood lust and your killing of people, or attempted killing," April says, now moving towards her sister. "Meaning," I say, "You think I'm a…a demon?" That part is meant to be sarcastic. "Not just you, all of us you wrote in the book, meaning Maya, Bill, April, and I" April says. "You're kidding, right?" Bill says, dropping Deidara. "I wouldn't lie about something like this, we're demons, thanks to Clair," April says, pointing her finger at me. I drop Deidara and walk towards the trio. "Listen, it's not my fault, I didn't know any of this stuff was real!" I say, immediately going back to Deidara. "Imagine you do this to Itachi," Maya says.

"Click, click, click," I grab the side of my head, and fall to my knees, and I see that the others do the same thing. "What the heck is that?!" Maya screams, grabbing her head. "I don't know, but I want it to stop!" Bill says, and automatically it stops. "Huh?" April says, looking around. "It just stopped," I say, continuing to drag Deidara.

* * *

Finally Deidara made it to the hospital, thanks to us, and Tobi did too. At the moment, they're both asleep, they've been given drugs. "How are we 'posed to pay for this?" Bill asks, plucking the strings of his cello. The others are plucking their guitar strings, and I'm surprised my violin is still in tact. I think of a song, a song that goes with the moment. "Hey, Maya, trade for a while," I say, handing her my violin, she takes it, and I take her guitar. I start strumming silently. "I heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleases the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you?" I sing. They all look at me, and then start playing their instruments and accompany me. "It goes like this The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah!" we all shout at the same time. "Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, halleluuuuujahhhh." I finish, looking at the window. The branch scratches on the window, but I quickly look back to the guitar, and continue singing.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"Do you hear that Karin?" I ask her. "Hear what?" she replies, causing me to sigh. "Oh, yeah, sounds like people are singing, doesn't it?" she asks, I nod. It's beautiful singing, and I haven't heard singing like this since my mother died. They sang at her funeral, I guess you could consider it the whole family, but the song was dedicated to my mother. I step out of my thoughts and think about that red head. She kissed me, and she was so close to doing something else to me. How did I fall for that, something as simple as that. I could've pushed away, but instead I came in and closer to her. I didn't feel my self, I felt like I was under a spell. But it's over now.

The next time she comes around, I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again. I try to clear my head and concentrate, but that music. It fills my head and I can't get it out, no matter what I try.

* * *

Itachi's POV

"Hey, Kisame, do you hear that?" I ask Kisame, who returns a shrug. Well, what else would I expect from him. I turn the other way, and listen to the music. I've never heard this piece before, but it sounds sad. Something that would make a normal person cry. But sadly, I'm not a normal person, I'm far from normal. Something about this song reminds me of her, that red head, Clair. Deidara is supposed to be recruiting her or killing her. If I know him, it will probably be killing her. I feel a stabbing pain in my chest. Kill her. She doesn't deserve to die just because of something she knows, and she won't tell anyone. And if she did, who would believe her. I sigh and close my eyes, letting the music take over me.

* * *

My brother loved this song. He taught me how to play it on guitar, violin, and piano. He said when he came back, he'd teach me how to play it on the flute. But he didn't, and in a way, he never came back. His body in a coffin came back, but not him. As are religion teacher always says, are bodies are just shells for our souls, and when we die, we leave our shells and join God. We should be happy when we see God, we should be happy for our family, if so, why do we cry? They say we should be happy, but they got the easy way out. We grieve because they've got it easy, they just leave us here, leave us with the scar. I sigh as I finish up the last verse. "And even though, it all went wrong, I'll stand before the Lord of Songs, with nothing on my tongue but hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah," the last strum. My ending, the saddest ending.

I feel as if time stopped, I feel as if time stopped just long enough to let people hear the music. Let it come into them, feel them with Rhythm. But this is not a song to dance to, this is a song to cry to. I know others heard me, but one question nags at me. Did my brother hear me? Wherever he is, did he hear me? I look back at Deidara and Tobi, who are staring at me. I thought they were asleep. "Um, sorry," I say, putting the guitar in it's case and handing it back. Deidara looks at me, eyes large, and I can't tell what he's thinking. "You're gonna pay for what you did to us," Deidara says, hate in his voice. Bill grabs my arm and darts out of the room, out of the hospital and into the village. I see the others following us, but at incredibly high speeds. "Thanks," I say, as I run behind him. "You're welcome, no need to_" he hits something, we both hit something. "Watch where you kids are going," it's the same familiar voice. Cold and dry, Sasuke.

* * *

Did you like it? Do you like it? Tell me if you did, review please. And God bless you all!


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE: WILL STILL CONTINUE

A/N: I am grounded, for four weeks, so I may not be able to write as much as I used to! Sorry! Please stay tuned to my stories okay!


	15. Make Me

A/N: Team Seven is back! What do you think will happen between them? Well, let's find our Wednesday!

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.

* * *

"Tell me about Itachi," Sasuke says, circling around us like an interrogator. "Wow, you've got some black people hair," Bill says, looking at Sasuke's hair. "Excuse me?" he ask, running his fingers through his hair. "Means it stays up, you know, coarse," Alice adds, pulling out a strand of her hair. "You can't get it wet though, if you do, it puffs up. You remember, when he was fighting Naruto, and his hair just fell_" April stops and closes her eyes. "You want your brother, untie us and I'll take you to him," April says looking at Sasuke. "Wait, no, you can't," I protest, and accidentally catching Sasuke's attention. "At first, I wasn't really considering listening to you, but thanks to your friend here, I know you're not lying, so I'll let you go," he says, stepping away from the entrance of the hospital. I look at April, who digs in her picket for something. What is it? Sasuke looks at us, "So now, tell me where_" Smoke explodes from April's pocket, causing a thick cloud of clogging gas. I feel someone grab my hand and run though the cloud of smoke. We keep on running as fast as we can, it has to be Maya. She's the fastest girl in my class and we're going pretty fast. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," the voice speaks. Turns out, it is Maya. "Thanks for not turning Itachi in," I say, receiving a laugh from my friends.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Two days we've been travailing, two days," Maya says, sitting on the bed of an old abandoned house we found a day ago. "Still, our phones aren't charged, we're still in the rain village, and we're still in the Naruto world," Bill says, stretching on the ground. "At least we've gotten what we need," I pause, "Who want's to go to the café with me?" They all raise their hands. " I can't stand being in this place alone," Maya says, walking next to me. Bill, April and Alice follow. Our new style is black, nothing light. Black T-shirt, black pants and black shoes. The café smells like tea, not coffee. We all sit at a table behind two people, but we don't pay attention, I mean, come on, we're kids. "Look at these menu's, the stuff on here is freaking expensive," Alice says, turning the menu around. "How about we just get a drink, like, water or lemonade, or coke, or Dr. Pepper," Bill suggest, making a gesture for the waitress to come over towards are table. "We're not even sure what we want to order," Maya says, looking at the perky waitress coming towards us. Her hair is curly and blond, she has way to much pink lipstick on, she's wearing blush and her eye shadow is a bright purple. "May I take your order?" she asks, her voice high pitched, matching her perky look. "Um, some water," Bill says. "Coke," Alice says, "For me and my sister." " A Dr. Pepper," Maya says. "Oh, yeah, a Coke please," I say. I look around us, receiving a few odd looks.

Our waitress says nothing, instead, she's staring at the person behind us, as are all of the other girls. "Your Perkiness, drinks please," I snap at her. She jumps back, and looks at us shocked. "Such strange accents," I hear someone muter. "Hey, don't you disgrace Texas," Maya shouts, receiving more looks. "Oh my, sorry, may you say that again," she asks, pulling her pen and note pad out of her pocket. We repeat ourselves, then receiving a strange look from her.

"We don't sale Dr. Pepper or, um, Coke," she replies. Oh now, no wonder, this isn't Texas! This isn't America, this isn't earth. "Just unsweetened lemonade," I order for all of us. She smiles and walks away. "Gees, that was rude," I say, looking at my shoulder, then seeing strange black thread it. Out of curiosity, I pick it up and start to tug on it. "Excuse me, stop," a deep voice says. Then I see a pale hand come and grab the black thread, which actually turns out to be black hair. "We'll be taking you and your friends back to the base with us, you have to be pretty strong to actually be able to bring down Deidara." Itachi, that's who it is. No wonder everyone was staring at him like that, or girls at least. I summon up all of my courage, "Make me."

* * *

Did you like it? Hope you did, and just so you know** I AM STILL GROUNDED FOR DOING POOR IN RELIGION CLASS. **So, this was extremely hard to right. Please review, and I will update my other stories as soon as possible. Have a blessed week and God bless.


	16. Angelic Presence

"Let go of me you creep!" I shout as Itachi grabs my arm and pulls me towards the exit of the café. "Hey, easy on my arm, I have to use this for baseball," Bill says as Kisame pulls his arm, followed by his two cousins. Hidan is here, he has Maya in an unbreakable grasp. "Let us go! What did we do?" I ask Itachi. "You took down two of our members who are now in the hospital. Deidara and Tobi, well, Deidara at least is always alert and wouldn't loose to any normal children." Itachi replies, continuing to drag me behind him. "Um, not to sound smart or anything, but I'm not a kid anymore, I'm thirteen," I reply to Itachi who just stares at me with cold eyes. "Don't say a word until we reach the base, understand," Itachi orders. "Bite me," I say, "There's no way I'm going to listen to a guy like you. Your to stuck up to make any choices for your self." "You tell'em girl," Bill adds. "Well, if you don't shut up, then we'll just shut you up instead," Kisame speaks. "Bite my fish stick!" April shouts at Kisame, who still seems to have a smile on his face despite the fact he was just insulted. "Can we just kill these kids already, I need a sacrifice for Jashin-sama," Hidan speaks causing all of us to jump back. "There aint no such thing as Jashin sama," Alice says to Hidan, getting a dirty look. "You're such an ignorant child, you still don't know which god to believe in, so I'll spare you until I get tired of you," Hidan replies, which is not the reply I was exactly expecting from, well, you know…Hidan. "Hey, Itachi, should we stop at a hotel?" Kisame asks. "Yes Kisame, it's getting quite dark," he says, his voice even, his voice just perfect. "Keep up kids," Hidan teases. "Teenagers," I whisper, "Not kids."

* * *

Well, the Akatsuki members got their own rooms while we have to share a room plus a bathroom, with Itachi. "You know what, I don't want to go to the bathroom anytime soon. The Uchiha's been in there for, how long, an hour?" Bill asks, wanting to knock on the door again. "I'm going to the lobby, our instruments are in the lobby with Hidan watching them, I'll get every single one," Maya says, slowly opening the door and exiting the room, leaving all of us by ourselves on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Oh this sucks," Bill says, "We're being held captive by cartoon characters." We all laugh, but soon returning to the silence. "You still got the book?" Alice asks. I nod and take out the thick book from my sack. "So, you've basically like, enchanted all of us?" April asks, flipping through the pages. "Guess so," I say, then turning towards the door when it opens. Maya, somehow, has managed to carry all of our instruments without making a noise. "Great!" April says, running over towards Maya and taking her guitar, which , surprisingly is still in tune. She starts playing give love a try. All of our instruments still look okay, no frets or necks broken. All strings look okay, besides, we all changed them a week before we were zapped into this world. I look outside, it's almost dark. "Sleepy, what about you guys?" I ask, they all nod. "Well, time to say our prayers and go to sleep," Bill says, clapping his hands together. I look at the digital clock next to us, "8:50 p.m," I repeat, then closing my eyes and falling.

* * *

"Clair," I hear someone whisper. I put the pillow around my head and moan. "What?" I ask in a grumpy voice. "We have to go to the bathroom, all of us," it's Maya speaking, "And this is your only chance." I jump up and look at them. "Lets go," I say, walking towards the bathroom door. When I open it, I let my friends step in. "Shush," Maya says, and then points into the far corner. An angel, I don't know, some one of pure beauty stands there. Their long black hair drooping down, then flying up when the person turns. "She's beautiful," Bill whispers to Alice and April, but receiving nods from each one of us. The fog dances with _her,_ I automatically assume. Long, silky black hair, pale skin. I haven't seen her eyes yet but I will soon. Then the fog begins to clear, and we get to see the angelic figure more closely.

"Oh my," Alice says. "Itachi," I whisper, looking at his shocked expression. The angelic angel is not a her, but a him. It's Itachi, who is now staring at us, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

* * *

Did you like it? Please tell me if you did, read _**Sunflower Field, **_it will probably make you cry at the end though, but you'll like it. Oh, and another word, _**I AM STILL GROUNED, I AM JUST SNEAKY**_, but hey, that's how I am. Anyway, have a wonderful week and God bless!


	17. Screams

Of course Bill would be the first to scream, in the presence of a naked man. "AHHHHHHH," but, this scream is no many scream that comes from Bill, it's a high pitched girl scream. I feel hands on my back, and then the push, followed by more screams. "Whoa," I shout, grabbing Maya's arms, who grabs April's shirt, who of course, grabs Alice, who then grabs Bill, and all of us together pile on top of a naked Itachi. He stares at all of us for two seconds.

"AHHHHHH!!!! GET OFF OF ME!"

* * *

None of us have talked since we left the hotel. Especially not Itachi. From time to time, the Akatsuki members look at us, but just continue looking forward. "Hey Clair, we never got to go to the bathroom," Bill whispers. "So, what can I do about that?" I ask, receiving a quick shrug from Bill. "Just saying," he replies. I look up and see all of the Akatsuki members talking. I see Itachi nod and the other two take of. "Yes!" Maya says, "We can take him on!" "Girl, you've got to be kiddin' me," Alice says. Bill nods, "And when my cousins 'girls' you, she knows what she's talking about, so Maya, back down." Of course, Maya charges strait for Itachi. All he has to do is side step her, and she hit's a tree. "Such foolish brats, while the other two are attending a meeting, I must watch over you kids," Itachi states. "Consider yourself lucky we don't kill you," April says, receiving a stare from Itachi. "Cute," he says, grabbing my arm and pulling me ahead. "Hey, why me?" I ask. "Because you're their leader, where ever you go, they go," he says. "Ahh," I say, allowing myself to be dragged by Itachi.

* * *

He's dropped us all of at a restaurant in a hotel, he, meaning Itachi says he's looking for a room. "Boring," Maya says, moving her ice with her straw. "Yep," I say, looking out of the window, "And it's dark." We all nod, and I stand up. "Did you see that waitress eyeing Itachi?" Alice asks. "She followed him," April says. I feel my cheeks turn a dark red. "Um, lets go check on Itachi," I say, trying to hide the blush from my cheeks, sadly they catch it. "Yep, lets hurry before she gets him first," Bill says, which causes me to sprint out of the restaurant.

* * *

It's pitch black up here. We have to stay together and search for the room number 1793, that's what the lady told us. "Here it_" I stop when I hear noises. "Am I the only one hearing that?" I ask, they all shake their heads. "No," Alice says.

"_Stop, please stop!" _we all look at each other.

"_No, this is what you asked for Itachi," _another voice says this and I hear clothes being ripped. We all look at each other with shocked expressions, and then we hear a scream. Bill doesn't hesitate as he pulls the door open. "What the_" I put my hands over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

* * *

Did u like it? Tell me if you did and I am still grounded and not supposed to be doing this. So tell me if you liked it. Have a nice week and God bless!


	18. Demons

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Hope you enjoy this chapter though.

Disclaimer: Hope you enjoy

* * *

* * *

"_Do you believe me Clair?" one of my nest friends, Mattie, asks. "What?" I ask, receiving an 'are you kidding me' look. "Since you apparently missed out on my speech, I was saying, there are such things as demons that eat people and terrorize them. But they can't eat their clothes so they take them of, sometimes it looks like rape. There have been many reports in the news about rapes that have actually be demons," Mattie finishes. I stare at her, a ten second stare. "How do you know this stuff?" I manage to ask. "Well, there's a book in another world, at least that's what the inter net says, and this is where they come from, that book. Once the reader reads the book, they are instantly transformed into a demon, any kind, and so our their companions, the one's that they are most closest to are the ones that are hurt, and_" Mattie stops when our math teacher stares at us. "If you want to talk, you can go outside and a detention is sure to come with it, I can guarantee that girls!" with that warning from our teacher, we both turn around and start taking down as many notes as possible. _

* * *

_Later, I find a note in my locker, it's the cover of that book Mattie was talking to me about. I take it up and put it deep in my pocket. _

* * *

"Get it off of him!" I shout, trying to recall all of Mattie's words about demons. She's obsessed with things like that, so naturally, she knows how to kill them. It's hard to hear anything or pay attention to anything when the we can hear blood curdling screams echo off of the walls. Bill's the first to turn around, but I push him back in and close the door. "Listen," I get on the ground and pull my group of friends down with me, "This is a demon, and before you can say anything against that, look at our situation now. Since we go to a catholic school, we should all have cross necklaces," I say, receiving a few nods. "So, and how is this supposed to help us, Itachi looks like he's in some pretty deep mess, and by the way, where are his clothes?" Bill asks scanning the room. "Over there!" Alice says, pointing to the corner of the room. I nod and crawl over, trying to ignore the noise, the bed shaking, the clothes every where, and some one touching Itachi. That should be easy to ignore.

I motion for my friends to push the demon off of Itachi and then I'll throw them his clothes, that should go out well, right? …. Bill is thrown into the wall, followed by Maya who falls off of the wall onto Alice and April. "Ouch," I hear a high pitched squeak, Alice. "Clair!" they all shout, "Look behind you!" It's too late. A tail with scales on it hits me and sends me flying into my group of friends. "That's it!" Maya says, kicking through us and standing up. She looks at the scene on the bed, which is amazing. How can she look at it and still have a straight face, none of us have been able to do that. Maya's eyes turn a dull green, then brown again. I see the demon fly off of the bed and into a wall. "Whoa," Bill says. Then it comes towards us. "Y'all, take care of Itachi and I'll fight this thing off!" I shout, walking towards the demon, or running from it. I put my hand inside of my shirt, and pull out a wooden cross necklace, a pine tree is engraved in it. I got it from the lake of the pines in 5th grade, it was one of the only things I could afford.

Stopping, I turn around and stick my hand out. The demon runs into the cross and disappears into mid air, or into the cross. "Wow," I say, put let go of the cross when I feel a painful sensation in my hand. I look at my hand and see a burn marl. This isn't good at all, the cross necklace is burning my hand. I quickly shove my burnt hand in my pocket and turn towards the injured Itachi. Blood, bruises, cuts, and marks are all over his body. All I need to do is get Itachi to safety, I'll talk to my friends about this whole paranormal things later.

________________________________________________________________________Did you like it? REVIEW if you did! It's raining. Have a wonderful week and God bless!


	19. Shoulder

Silence, that's all I sense, because I can't hear silence. Well, I guess I can hear our feet on the dirt. Itachi's already recovered from his trauma, kind of, and now we're all walking. Just walking, trying to get out of the hotel, for a while, because any way we like it, we're going to have to go back. "So," Bill starts, as he breaks the silence, "I heard girls are going to be able to steel in softball, that's good, huh?" Everyone turns and stares at Bill. "I thought you could steel in baseball too, right?" Maya asks, the mood still seeming sad. I nod, "Yeah, my younger brother plays, steels all the time," I reply, receiving a look from Itachi this time.

"

With nothing else to do, except lean against an oak tree, I take my phone out. Great, a few new text, all of them are pretty stupid, no voice mails, no new calls, and I'm basically out of battery. Itachi's sitting next to me, eyes glued to the ground, not moving a single muscle, barely looks like he's breathing. "Must've been really traumatizing," I cover my mouth, why would I say something like that. I slowly turn and look at him and see his once stiffened body, now gone from the place it was just at. "Traumatizing?" I look by my left. "You have no idea."

* * *

I should learn to watch my mouth, or I'll be lectured. "Let's go find the other three," Itachi states, "It's getting late." Without question, Itachi grabs my arm and begins pulling me to the festival. "Why can't I just stay here?" I ask him. "Because, a person like you would run away if given the chance and get herself into trouble, this is why you must come with me," he completely shut me up. Honestly, I don't have anything else to say. It's kind of cold out here, actually, it's really cold out here. I walk next to Itachi and grab his loose hand, then I close my eyes, and lean on his shoulder.

* * *

**Report cards come out and my math teacher hates me, so ya know, I'm still grounded. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a nice week and God Bless**


	20. Visitors

"And then he said that," it just continues and continues. Bill's story of some friends he teamed up with in the neighbor hood, and how they all got Bill arrested. "And then the police gave the white guy a slip," huh? The white guy, what's that have to do with anything, "And then when he saw me, he put me in the back of the cruiser, and I'm all like 'what?' Just 'cause I'm black, I bet you'd get the slip Clair. Well, Maya, I don't know about you, you know Mexican and everything, but, people are still racist, especially, in Texas." Bill is racist, think he gets it from his sister, and April and Alice. "Looks like you guys have a hectic life, huh?" Itachi says walking in front of us, leading us somewhere. "Where are we going?" April shouts at Itachi. "To the hospital," Itachi's replies, raising questions. "Were you hurt that bad?" Bill asks, then I can her a high five from behind me, and a few giggles. "No," he closes his eyes, then opens them again, "Your friend, Clair, put two members from the Akatsuki in the hospital. Deidara and Tobi." Ahh, that's why, I put those two in the hospital. Guess I should go say sorry.

* * *

The hospital is crowed. Strong people__ninja, are running around the hospital. "Hey look, number seven," I say, pointing my finger at some kid with a seven written on his shirt. "That's just this class number," Itachi states, grabbing my arm. "Seven is a number, Clair is a name! She's just_" Bill stops when he is yanked by Itachi into a clear passage way, I mean, hallway. "We're almost their, keep up," Itachi says. Why are we doing this any way? We shouldn't have to see them, they got put in the hospital for their own reasons. "Listen, we're doing this because we need to take them back to the base and Itachi knows the way back from here," April whispers in my ear. Ahh, that's why. Itachi puts his hand in front of us and points in front of the door. "This is it," Itachi says, slowly opening the door, then dodging a chair as it flies towards him. My friends and I all hit the ground and stare at the attacker. "Dude, this is so ghetto, this is just like my neighbor hood," April says, sending my into a flash back from about a couple of months ago.

"_Give me yo money!" A man shouts at me waving a knife in my face. What do I do, this has never happen to me. "I said give it!" the knife slashes at me again. This is a horrible game of hidden seek, I'm about to be killed. "Hey! Out the way!" I jump 'out the way' as a red car comes skidding into the twins garage. Bill steps out of the car, followed by April and Alice. "Whoa," Bill says, "This ain't my ride, this is my dad's!" Bill comes to the hood of the car, as Alice pulls out her phone and starts calling someone. "Oh, thank God, the police?" I asks. "Oh, no, just some friends that will take care of the sucker right here." _

…………

_Alice and I are watching T.V, were watching Ghost Whisper. "Oh, I love this part, she_" I'm yanked to the floor when I see a hole in the television, then hear a series of gun shots, cars, and then police. Bill comes from the hallway, sliding on the floor with a bag of hot cheetos and the remote. "Great, It still works!"_

* * *

That's what this is like, the ghetto. Having to hit the floor at every noise, just isn't fair, then someone grabs my hair. "You're the sorry brat who put me in this place in the first place, know you'll pay!"

* * *

You like it? So did I, have a good week and God bless. Oh, and REVIEW!


	21. another an

_A/n: sorry about how long it's been taking me! I should have a new chapter for at least one of my stories by this coming Wednesday or Thursday. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gerbil123_


	22. Location

Sorry about this people, but do to uhh…certain of my location at the moment, I will not be able to update my story until Monday or Tuesday. I'm so sorry about this but it is of great importance that I tell you this now.

Sincerely,

Geril123


	23. What?

"Hey, let go, that hurts!" I shout, clawing at my attackers hand. Feeling the grip tighten, I begin to struggle harder, despite the fact that I'm ripping my hair out. "Deidara, stop, we didn't come here to kill anyone," Itachi states, removing Deidara's hand from my hair. Red curly locks fall all over the ground, all of that hair, all of _my _hair. Well, what can I say? It had to go out someway. After staring at me with an angry expression on his face, Deidara finally turns and looks away. "Than why are you here?" he manages to say, with a hint of anger in his voice. "To bring these five to the base, Leader-sama says that they know a lot about the Akatsuki," Itachi replies. Wait, how does he know that? It's not like we've been telling him anything, oh! That rain, it's what's been telling him. He can hear the 'private' conversation's of everyone in his rain, or at least that's what I think. Deidara sighs and begins walking towards the door. "What's done has to be done I guess, hm Itachi?" Deidara's eyes narrow at Itachi, but Itachi's face remains unchanged. "I'd appreciate it if you don't mention my past missions to anyone," Itachi states, and walks out of the room. Past mission? Does Deidara know about his clan's real secret, or no. Itachi wouldn't tell Deidara about the reason he killed his clan it's to personal. Maybe it was an inside joke. And by the way, where's Tobi?

………………………………...........

I really don't like rain, but you would've thought, after watching Twilight and New Moon so much, I would've liked it. But I don't, because I live in a hot dry town in Texas called Black Water Creek. It's dry and deep in the country, the schools are close together and all of the weird things happen there. Besides, our town has a history of Witch craft, and the wacky things happen there. (you'll probably see this story in the future…With a New Berry award on it, and, look for the nick name or the a.k.a Gerbil123, and everyone who reviewed this story, I'll give them a free copy of all of my little stories and my big ones in the future.) But what's Itachi's secret? "Hey, hurry up un, don't fall behind," Deidara shouts back at us. "I hate Germans," Bill murmurs under his breath and continues walking. "Bill," I shout back at him, receiving an innocent look from him. "What," he says and points to Deidara, "Now listen, he's the only German I hate. I like other Germans." "Deidara's not German though," Maya says, scanning through the pages of the book. "Hey," April says, walking next to Maya and reading the book. "Yeah?" I say, falling behind the group. April takes the book from Maya and shoves a page in my face. "This book says some of the strangest things. One. That we're demons, and we have to eat people, two, that it's possible for is to burn in the sun, die by holy water, magik, etc. , and three, that we can hurt the people closest to us if we don't know how to control ourselves," April closes the book in my face, and hands it back to Maya. What's so bad about that, it's probably not even real. "And, if you happen to be doubting the matter that this book is real, consider this, you almost killed a person with a crow bar, o ne weird thing tried to kill Itachi, and two, your necklace burned your hand! Don't you see something wrong with that?" April asks me, holding my injured hand to me face. I just try to brush it off, and continue walking. No ones that important to me that I'd hurt them, right? Not even Itachi?

Sorry I took so long! Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be updating my other story and adding two new ones. And here they are:

The Pain in Trust

For two years, Sasuke has been abused, tortured, hurt, etc., by Orochimaru. When he see's Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai, he takes his chances and goes with them. Sasuke's been living safely in Konoha, out of Oreo's evil clutches, but does he trust any one anymore, due to his past. And what happens when Orochimaru comes back for Sasuke? Konoha will do anything possible to protect Sasuke and help him with his emotional problems, won't they? Is anything enough though?

(tell me what you think)

Tenshi no Sora

Once her village is completely destroyed by war, Tenshi and her older sister, Julie leave and come to the village known as Konoha. They now work as live in maids for the Uchiha's and Julie and Itachi already love each other. Sasuke and Tenshi are best friends. But what will happen when an unknown baby is born by another woman, and than Itachi's promises come back to haunt him? __________

Well, you already knew my disclaimer, and I don't feel like saying it again, but I will. I do not own what Masashi owns and I never will. Please review! Oh, and have a wonderful week and God bless you all!


	24. PLease

Hello all devoted readers! Final's are coming up meaning I really have to study! So, the updates for my stories will probably start around June 5th . Sorry!


	25. Cornered

**So, it's the 5****th****. Here's the order of stories I'll be righting(sp) for the summer: Searching for You, Sunflower Field, Tenshi no Sora, and I kind of changed the other story, you'll enjoy the twist, but any way, here it is!**

Five kids wandering in the woods by themselves. That would be me and my group of friends or course. The _adults _went hunting for food, leaving us here by ourselves. "Hey," Bill attracts all of our attention, "I say we bail on them, leave, and than find someone who won't turn on all of us in a second, like Naruto, or Sasuke." "Sasuke? As far as I'm concerned, he's the **last **trustworthy person, you guys have phones, right? Check the new updates," Maya says, flashing her phones in front of our faces. Bill, without hesitating, turns around and walks away, followed by his two mischievous cousins. "Are you coming or not?" Alice asks, following April. Maya, of course, bails out, following her friends. Sadly, I stay there, looking down. I don't want to leave Itachi, but I don't want to join Akatsuki. I wish I were born in their neighbor hoods, there you've gotta think for yourself and you can't hesitate, no matter what trouble it gets you in, you've always gotta find a way out. But my way out is Itachi, he's the only thing that keeps me calm! Why would I want to leave someone that makes me feel good inside, who makes me feel like I'm someone and not a weakling out of the group. "I don't know if I want…" I stop myself. What am I thinking? Leaving my friends and going for Itachi, sure, I may be the weakest one in the group, but they still love me. Sure, people may think it's weird, I get stares in stores, being the only red head in a group of brunettes, but they respect me. If I go to the Akatsuki base, they'll just tease me about my strength and say I was just lucky I managed to almost kill Deidara and Tobi. "Hey, wait up!" shouting, I run up to them. Maybe, just maybe, being with my friends will be better. My childhood friends, and now that I think about it, I'd pick them over Itachi any day, or at least that's what I think.

"Wake up guys, suns out!" Maya says, putting her curly hair in a bun. Now that I look around, everyone's changed. The twins hair has actually started growing, Bill his in Jamaican braids, and mine goes down to my knees now. "Ten more minutes mommy," April says, waving her arms in the air. "Get up girl," Alice says, grabbing her sisters arm, "we're not in Still Water anymore." "Over the rain bow and into the pot of gold comes the leprechaun," Maya says, shaking me. "I'm already up," I say, stretching and walking around. "Let's look for a village or something, I'm hungry," one of the twins (can't tell anymore) says, running deeper into the forest. As expected, everyone follows her, because we're all hungry too.

It really doesn't take that long to find a village. Luckily, it's not at hot as Texas, which 96 degrees at the break spring, and than 58 degrees the next day. It's a mild temperature, about 67 degrees, with mild wind gust. We all managed to grab some cool cloaks for free. "So, about Sasuke and Itachi," Bill says, "Should he know that truth so he won't go mentally insane?" "No," Maya replies, "I think he deserves what he gets, besides, it puts real drama into the show!" "Guys, now quite! We're the only one's who know about Itachi…" I quickly cover my mouth when I see raven hair, black eyes, and pale skin staring at us. "Time to go? Huh, without breakfast?" Bill asks, eyeing Sasuke as he follows us. "Yep, without breakfast!" one of the twins says, taking off as fast as she got here.

All of us are running, running past stands, people, and we're almost away from Sasuke until the un thinkable happens. Out of the tree, comes a tall dark figure, with the same dark eyes as Sasuke, stopping us in out tracks.

**Did you like this chapter? Hope you did, anyway, next is the Sunflower thing, I'll be wrapping that one up soon, than Tenshi and a surprise story. That's right, a surprise story. May involve yaio, or may not. May be Itachi and Ino, Ino and Naruto, Sasuke and Karin, Yamato and Kakashi, you'll just have to find out when it comes, and trust, it'll be blast. **

**So, have a good week, and may God keep you and bless you all. **


	26. Mishap

"Itachi!" I shout, running through him, and falling into Sasuke. "Um, I think he used a gen jutsu!" Bill shouts as he begins to turn around to take off, than he bumps into Jugo. "Oh, hi," Bill says, putting his hands up in a surrendering position. Karin has the twins. "This is all your fault April," one of them says, "No, it's your fault Alice!" They just continue arguing. Suigestu has, Maya who looks at me with angry eyes. "What," I shout at her, "I just followed you guys, don't be mad at me!" Sasuke turns his head at me when I begin speaking. "Well, you're like an A B student, we're all a,b,c,and sometimes d students! You're the smart one, why didn't you tell us to stay were we were?" Bill asks trying to escape from Jugo's grip. "Don't blame it on her guys!" Maya says. "Shush, she has enough sense to tell us what to do! She should've seen this coming!" Alice says. "Shut it Alice!" April says, hitting her sister on the head, and those two begin fighting. Maya starts mumbling in Spanish, and half of the words she's saying are bad. "At least you won't kill us, right?" I ask Sasuke, receiving no answer. That's bad, no answer is always bad.

"Guys, don't worry," Bill says, walking out of Jugo's grip, " I've got an idea." Slowly, Bill walks over to Sasuke and gets down on both knees, " I never thought that I'f be in this position again, but Mr. Uchiha, may you let us go?" "No." he replies, as he picks up Bill by the collar. "Tell me where Itachi is," Sasuke states sternly. "Um…he's in the, Clair, where's he again?" Bill's and the others eyes turn towards me. "Um, he I mean we escaped from him," I reply, not looking into Sasuke's eyes. He's looking at me, I know that for a fact. I have to think of a game plan, and a good one. Looks like I'll just have to run, maybe that's my best chance, or. "Beep, beep, beep," it's my phone, so I haven't lost it. "I have to take this," I say escaping Sasuke's grip and turning around. Turns out it's a text from Maya.

_Dear Clair,_

_Listen, remember self defense classes, kick him hard, rack him! If you don't we'll be stuck in this position, don't worry, just kick him really hard, and_

"And he'll be on the floor crying?" a masculine voice (Sasuke) from behind me says. Grabbing my phone and crushing it, "Don't even think about it." It's worth a try, besides, watch him kill me once I say the wrong thing. So, bringing my leg up and kicking him as hard as possible, I take off and run, followed by my team. "Guys, hurry up!" I say accelerating. Than Bill says, "This is the last chance to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! It's now or never." "Come on Wildcats!" Maya shouts, pushing through the crowd of people. "You, know, that should be our new team, Wildcats," Bill says, slowing down in front of a store. "Smartest thing to do when being chased," he says pointing to the store. "Logical," Alice says, holding the door open letting all of us in. "Almost looks like Wal-Mart, but we can't understand anything here," April says, "so don't eat a thing." "But I'm hungry," Maya says, rubbing her stomach. "Maybe we should've stayed with Sasuke, he would've fed us!" "We need money," I say, than my eye catches and entertaining sign.

ATTENTION: ANY TYPE OF ENTERTAINMENT YOU CAN PROVIDE, STEP UP AND SHOW IT! WE WILL PAY YOU!

We'll, we don't have our instruments. "Oh, we can sing, remember we performed hair spray, let's try!" Bill says grabbing April and Alice's hands and pulling them to the stage. Maya pulls out her iPod and mutes the voices. "Ready for the Clair?" Maya ask, plugging her iPod into a wall speaker.

"You can't stop an an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons girl but you know you never will! And ya can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still! Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round, and my hearts keeping time to the speed of the sound, I was lost till I heard the drums, than I found the way!" Finally my back up joins me, "Ever since this old world began, a woman found of she shook it she could shake up a man! And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best I can today! 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the son in the sky, you can wonder if you wanna and I'll never ask why, And if you try to hold me down, I'll spit and your eye and say, that you can't stop the beat!" we all finish, and Bill takes the microphone. "That'll be all!"

"At least we got some money," Maya says, looking up at the darkening sky. "Yeah," I say, walking ahead of my friend, but instantly jerk back when I see Sasuke walk in front of me. "Crap," I say, looking at the sky, "It's not dark yet." When it's dark, I can use my technique, besides, we're creatures of the night aren't we? "Back up!" I say, but instead I back up. When he continues walking towards us, he begins to wobble, like he's loosing his balance. "Wait," April says, walking towards Sasuke, "Something's not right." "Yeah," Bill says, "what's not right is that the psychotic Uchiha is walking towards us in full_" Before Bill finishes, Sasuke collapses on his knees than falls over. "Um, maybe we should take him to the hospital?" Alice asks.

**Did you like it? Hope you did! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and You Can't Stop the Beat belongs to Hairspray. If you like it ****REVIEW!**** BECAUSE I NEED SOME!**


	27. Fever

"Pick him up!" Maya says, than looking at us and seeing we're doing nothing. "Fine, I'll do it," she says, lifting Sasuke and putting him over her shoulder. "Wow, he's not as heavy as I expected, he's pretty light!" Maya says, "And he's on fire, I mean like hot." Bill laughs at that comment. "No," she says, sitting him down, "I mean like he has a fever, this explains why he passed out." Maya rubs her hand of Sasuke's chest. "At least he's still breathing, but maybe we should check in an INN and find some medical person," April suggest, "And find our instruments too." I almost forgot about those. "Okay, we have our game plan, but we need to find an INN," Bill says taking Sasuke's sword from his sheath and pointing it in front of himself. "What's that for?" Alice asks. "It's self defense, if they see that I "beat up Sasuke" and like, everyone knows him, they'll be scared of me." Bill replies. "What about us?" April asks, "are we supposed to be ya little prisoners to? I don't think so," she says, taking the sword from Bill. Bill looks angry, "Hey, I got it," "To the back of the line, now." Without hesitation, Bill moves to the back. "Hey, I can be security, so you didn't completely overthrow me, hah!" Bill says. "Yeah, and who has the sword, just wait till I come back there, than you won't have a mouth to talk with," April says silencing Bill. "Oh, oh, oh!" Alice sys jumping up and down, pointing to a light up ahead. "INN!" she shouts, "We're saved."

"It's dark, and in the book, it says demons and all creatures of the night hunt at night, meaning we have to eat people or animals, and if we skip a day or don't eat, we eventually end up going insane and eating everyone around us, and instincts should come when we need them," I say, closing the book. "We'll, we need to get Sasuke to a hospital before we do anything, we can't have him passing out all over the place," Maya says, looking through the closets. "What're ya lookin' for?" Bill ask a curious Maya. "Lighter clothes," she says, pulling out an oversized shirt. Than pants, than shirt, and than boxers? "You're wearing boxers?" I ask Maya, trying to hide my laughter. "No, whatever Sasuke is wearing, it's making him to hot, we need to put him in these clothes, besides, they're lighter than what he has on now," Maya replies, pulling Sasuke's shirt off. "Whoa," Bill says, darting towards the closet.

As Maya takes his shirt off, she begins singing to a song, actually it's her ring tone. "Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get. Daylight deals a bad hand, to a woman that has laid to many bets. The mirror stares you in the face and says," Baby, uh uh it don't work. You say your prayers through you don't care, you dance and shake the hurt_" "Silence!" Alice says, extending her arms with her phone. "It's not like you're getting reception here," Maya replies, slipping the shirt on Sasuke and pulling his pants and boxers off, than replacing them. "Um," I say, looking away from Sasuke and Maya, "How're you so used to doing things like that? I mean you talk about stuff like that all the time." Maya closes her eyes, and sighs. "My father, when he lived with us, used to be a doctor, I went to his office all the time, I also saw him cover up dead bodies, and my older brother works at a funeral home, get to see a lot of dead bodies." Maya finishes.

"How will you know," I try to sing to get my mind off of the fact that I'm very hungry. "Shush, he's waking up," Bill says, emerging from the closet. Sasuke sits up and looks at his clothes on the ground, and than looks at his new clothes. "Who touched me?" he asks, looking around. "And angel," April says, "Literally, she acts like one." "What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asks. "It's a simile or metaphor, I'm not sure, we're comparing the person who changed you to an angel, or something slash someone who helps a lot, that person being Maya," April says, than noticing Sasuke's gaze looking around the room, "the Mexican." "Hey! Half Columbian," Maya protest, covering her mouth, noticing she gave herself away. "Thanks," Sasuke says, falling unconscious again. "I think he's really sick, we need to move him to the hospital," Maya says, putting Sasuke over her shoulder. "I remember seeing one on our way here," she continues, "So instruments later, Sasuke first."

**All the songs I used belong to their owners. Anyway, go to Yamiga's page and read her stories, because the Annabella one will talk about Tenshi. Also, I'll be updating my stories later, but my head hurts, so wait a while. See you later and God bless!**


	28. Hospital

" This is the most crowded hospital," Bill complains, playing with his phone. "We'll, just keep on playing with your phone," I say, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the wall. "Well, it's almost out of batteries," Bill says, putting his phone in his pocket. "Well," Maya says, putting her fingers together, "Lets look at where we are now." "Well, we're stuck in another dimension, due to a baseball accident, we've met up with some of are favorite characters. We still haven't found Clair's brother, and now we're in the hospital because Sasuke has a high fever," April says, standing up and getting a drink of water. "Yep," Alice says, following her sister, "and Sasuke's fever is no ordinary fever. It seems like a strange one." Maya nods, and stand up, following the twins. "He still didn't cool down a bit, no matter what method we tried," Maya adds to Alice's observation. "Ah, right," Bill says, also, standing up and walking behind the trio, "and we still haven't found any traces of your brother no matter where we've gone." "True," Maya says, "But, we really don't know why we were actually sent here, and we can't say that it's not real, because this is as real as everyday stuff." "So, what are we here for? To change the show?" Alice asks, looking at Maya, "I really don't think Masashi intended for five American kids to come in and interact with all of his characters." "Guys," I say, putting my hand on my head, "Do you feel that?" Bill looks around, "Feel wha_" he stops and puts his hand on his head. "My head feels like it's on fire," Alice says, putting her hand on her head. April and Maya do the same thing. After about five minutes of silence, Bill puts his finger up. "Maybe it's a warning telling us Sasuke's in trouble," Bill says, walking down that hallway. "Probably," Maya says, running down that hallway, than coming to a sudden halt. "There's blood, all in the hallway," Bill says, running back, "the lights are all cracked a-and it's all dark."

"Baby," Maya says, pulling a crow bar off the wall and arming herself. "How ya gonna hit if ya don't got arm to hit with?" Alice shouts down the hallway. Something from behind us moves, causing all of us to turn back. Maya clutches the crow. "Um, guys," Bill says, taking the his cell phone out and shining it at the wall. "THAT'S THE SAME THING THAT TRIED TO EAT ITACHI!" Bill says, dropping his phone and running towards the end of the hallway. "Elevator!" Alice says, following Bill. Without hesitation, April, Maya, and I races towards the end and run into the elevator. "CLOSE, CLOSE, CLOSE!" Bill yells, pushing the button, but the elevator won't close. "Um…Bill, it won't close," Alice says. "I know," Bill replies, "WELL! MAKE IT CLOSE!" Alice and April shout at their cousin. "I'M TRYIN'! CAN'T YA'LL GUYS SEE THAT!" Bill says, staring into the face of the demon. "CLOSE!" Maya shouts. Than, like magik, it closes and goes straight up. "Well, that was cool," April says, and starts laughing, followed by the rest of us. "All in a days work," Maya says, giving herself to much false pride. Than the elevator moves to the left, and than to the right. My comrads and I all exhange nervous looks. Bill clears his throat and begins talking, "It could've been_" before he can finish, a tail as sharp as a knife pierces the bottom, than a hand comes out. A scaly hand. "AHHHHH!" everyone screams as Bill runs towards the open button and pushes it over and over again. Finally, it opens, but sadly, the demon is in the elevator with us, chasing us into the hallway of doctors. So here we are, running for our lives, in front of doctors and sick people. Than out of no where, comes a familiar figure, dark hair and dark eyes.

Sasuke.

**Did you like it? Cause I did. Please review and God bless you all. Oh, I have a bad headache, that's why I wrote one as bad as this. Sorry, I slacked off a little. You already know my disclaimer. **


	29. Death

"Turn, don't let it hurt the people," I say, grabbing Alice's arm and turning back towards the elevator. "Are you crazy!" Bill says, looking at me as he stops. "Yeah, don't you remember in religion class, something about sacrificing your life for a friend is more greater than…oh, never mind! Let's go!" I say, grabbing his arm than running towards the elevator. "Hurry!" Maya shouts, dropping the crow bar, "It's following US!" Maya says, pointing at the elevator, "And it's closed!" "Not for long," Alice say, closing her eyes and running towards the elevator. "Um…may I ask what you're doing?" Bill says, turning and staring at his cousin. Suddenly her eyes open up again and she grabs Bills hand, "You know, so far everyone except us has been able to use a mysterious or strange power. For example, Clair sealing away the demon in her hand, April reading minds, and Maya opening doors just by saying things, well, here's my specialty!"

It seems like we're running, but than we're just shot through the elevator and down. "Free fall!" Bill says, hitting the top of the elevator. "No, we're supposed to stop at the first floor!" Alice says, looking at the number go past one. "What's past one?" Bill asks. "The basement," Alice says, "so, brace yourself for a hard landing." "Wait, hard landing?" Bill says, hitting the top of the elevator, than slamming to the bottom. Slowly, the elevator door opens, revealing a dark room with many shelves. "It stinks, in here," I say, putting my hand over my nose. "This is a stinky basement," Maya says, pulling her shirt over her nose. April looks around, than stops and stares at the wall. "Um, this isn't the basement guys," she says, pulling a cloth off of the wall, "It's a morgue." "You mean the place where the store dead bodies?" Bill ask, poking one of the dead bodies. "Yeah," I reply, walking next to the elevator and pushing the button. "Darn, it's broken." "So, we're stuck in here until the doctors come to put more dead bodies here?" Bill says, walking over to towards the elevator. "Guess so," I reply, leaning on the wall. "So, exactly how long is that?" Maya says, walking over to us, followed by Alice and April. "How ever long that takes," I reply, closing my eyes. "But we have to get Sasuke, so, lets rest," I say, closing my eyes.

(5 minutes later)

"Click, click, click." I open my eyes and look around the room, nothing, must be one of them. "Hey, Bill, was that you?" I ask him. "Was what me?" he asks, looking up at me. "Shush, do you guys here that," Maya says, crawling further into the room. Bill takes his phone light out and shines it at the walls, then, suddenly drops it. "There's no more dead bodies in the walls," Bill says, backing up. "Maya, get back!" Alice says, running and grabbing her arm, then dragging her back. "AHH!" Bill says, pointing at his phone, which is on the ground, shining at the dark figures walking towards us, all moaning. It only takes Bill a second to run towards the elevator and press the button over and over again. "It won't open!" Bill says, continuously pressing the button over and over again. "Hey, no need!" I say, pointing to the side, " Look, an exit!" Maya runs over and pries it open, leaving room for all of us (including Maya) to run outside.

**Sorry this was so short. There will be more of Sasuke and more of Itachi in the next few chapters. Probably next two chapters! So, have a great week and God bless!**


	30. Chapter 30

"**You locked the morgue doors, right?" I ask Maya, seeing she has no crow bar in her hand. "Yep, and to be more careful I put the crow bar in the door handles," she says, with a smile on her face. "What do you think even made them come back?" April ask, looking up at the sky. "I don't know, but let's get off of the roof, we don't want to fall down, now do we?" Bill says, opening the door and walking inside of the hospital. "Guess so," I say, walking towards the door and following Bill, "I just really hope that the door is closed and locked tight." "Who cares, as long as we're done with that morgue," Alice says, putting her hands in her pocket. " What about the floor, the one with all the blood and stuff, and the demon?" Bill asks, "Really, what about the demon?" "Well, lets just hope it doesn't come here," Maya says, trying to walk away, before I grab her. "Guys," I say, "We need to go back into the morgue and lead the demon and the zombies all down to the messed up floor, if we do that, than we can probably destroy all of them." Bill looks at me with a 'seriously' look, and than starts laughing. "What about Sasuke?" Maya asks, her eyes looking concerned. "Listen, if we don't stop them now, than they'll find a way to get to Sasuke and everyone else here, so we have to do this to protect everyone," I state, walking the other way from the rest of my friends, and walking back up to the roof. "Wait up Clair," Alice says, coming right in front of me, "I'm helping." "You mean, we're helping," April says, from behind me. I look at Maya and Bill. "Guess Sasuke will just have to wait," Maya says walking towards me, leaving Bill by himself. "You guys are crazy, but I guess I'll help," he says, "I am your friends after all." "Thanks," I say, with a grin on my face, "Now let's go." **

"**So, how are we supposed to get inside?" Bill ask, staring at the door locked with a crow bar. "I'll be the one to let us in," Alice says, "but first, let me check, just to make sure it's safe." Alice stares at the door and than closes her eyes. They're all just walking around the room, but it doesn't look like they're themselves. The demon like thing, it's in the center, I guess it's controlling them," she than opens her eyes and stares at me. "A plan?" she suggest, "You're the one that's gotten us this far." Hitting my fist on my head, I turn around and think. "What's that, a thinking routine?" Maya asks, with a hint of laughter in her voice. "No, YES!" I say, jumping up and down, "I've got a plan!" They all stare at me. "Okay," I whisper, "Listen. I'll go in the zombie room, than two of you guys will stand next to the door that leads to the stair case, than the other two will find explosives , preferably April. Since you know how to make bombs and stuff like that." "I'm going with April," Alice says, "Since she's my sister." "You two should get going now," I suggest, receiving nods from both of them. As soon as those two leave, I look at Bill and April. "You two towards the stair case," I instruct. They both get up and nod. Looking at the clock in front of me on the wall, I close my eyes. I need to give them all time to get what they need, at least fifteen, April can probably send me a brain wave. All I need to do is ask, since we've been practicing. We can now talk to each other, both of us. **

**Something wakes me up from my small nap, and as calculated, it has only been fifteen minutes. **_**"Clair, we're ready. All of us," **_**the voice says, than slowly fades out of my head. It's time, and this time there can be no mess ups. I remove the crow bar from the door, and put it in between the crack. "Here we go," I say, than kick the bar, hard enough to open the door. The zombies and the demon all look at me, but they clear way for the demon, who charges at me with full force. "Ouch," I say, as the demon scratches my arm, but than it spit's the blood out on the ground. "C'mon," I say, throwing the crow bar at the demon, receiving a deep growl, causing the zombies to chase after me. Good, that's exactly what I want. "READY!" I shout down the hallway, sliding towards the stair doors. Bill and Maya are arm wrestling until they see me, and the angry mob of evil and dead things behind me. "Oh dear," Maya says, opening the door and just standing there. What the heck? Who just stands there when evil things are coming towards them. "You two, go downstairs," I say, really only applying to Maya, because Bills already down stairs. We finally catch up to Bill, thank goodness, "Okay, I think we turn here," Maya says, kicking the door open and leading us into the bloody room. At the end of the hallway, the elevator is open, with Alice leaning in the door, keeping it from opening, than April, sitting on the ground, waving at us. The door behind us burst open, and we take off, running into the elevator as fast as we can. "Close, close, close!" Bill says, pressing the button. "Guys, the bomb will go off in ten minutes, so we need to get to Sasuke's room as fast as we can." Alice says. "Right." I remark, leaning on the elevator wall. **

"**At least he's asleep," Maya says, staring outside. "Wrong," Sasuke says, sitting up and staring at all of us, "Now, what did you guys do?" Alice looks at her watch, "Three, two, and_" just as expected, the bomb goes off. Causing the whole hospital to shake. **

**Got a little board, hope you liked it. God bless you all. **


	31. AN

Okay guys. I am leaving July 14th and coming back August 1st. Can you give my story Unfortunate: Flyleaf or Iris a chance, it's really good once you get to read it and get used to it.


	32. Cave In

"Hey, look, it worked out," Alice says, falling back and grabbing the wall. Maya looses her balance too, and falls on the ground. Bill rolls towards the door, and hit's it, followed by his other cousin, and I. Sasuke is thrown out of bed, and lands on top of Maya. "Ouch!" Maya shouts, "You're heavy!" "Thanks, that makes me feel better," Sasuke says sarcastically. "No, no" Maya says, defending herself, "I mean, it's good to work out. You get really strong and earn a lot of respect." Sasuke looks at her and smiles, "Really, thanks." Sasuke says, this time, actually sounding happy. Bill stands up and grabs the door. "It looks like an earthquake just happened," April walks over to the door, and pushes it open "Bill, follow me," April instructs taking slow steps out into the hall, and covering her mouth. "Wow," Bill says, letting a small cough escape "We didn't expect the whole top floor to collapse, did we?" Screaming, choking, coughing and moaning can be heard throughout the hallways, followed by lights flickering on an off. April sighs as a response of the hallway lights completely shutting off, "Looks like there's no electricity." Bill follows her, and nods in agreement. "Wait up," I shout, walking behind them, "Let's go see if we completely destroyed the zombies."

The three of us manage to overcome the falling ceiling tiles, and the mess in the hallway. When we finally come to the elevator, it looks pretty caved in. "I really don't think that any things getting through that_" I'm cut off when I hear the debris shifting. The three of us all exchange horrified, before backing up. "It could've been anything," Bill says, trying to calm us all down. Than, something sticks it's hand out of the elevator. Suddenly, all of the debris falls, revealing the zombies injured on the ground. "Crap," Bill says, backing up, and watching all of the zombies walk back up. "Run," April says, beginning to take off. "No, we need to fix what we messed up," I stop April in her tracks. She sighs and closes her eyes. "What do you have in mind?" Bill asks his frustrated cousin. "We can't let them get into the hospital," she says, staring at the tornado gate above us. "Oh, dear no," Bill whispers, looking at his crazy cousin trap us inside of a small area. It only takes us about eight minutes to be backed up against the wall, staring into the eyes of the dead. "Shucks, I hope we don't die," Bill says, focusing his energy on one of the zombies. "Listen, Clair, they don't have that much energy, so it shouldn't be so hard for you to absorb them," Bill instructs. I close me eyes and hold me hand out. My arm's gonna hurt a lot.

The sealing worked, but left me poor arm the color purple. "Ouch," I repeatedly say, over and over again, as the pain inside of my arm increases. "You did the right thing," Bill says, opening the door to Sasuke's room. Sasuke's eyes widen as he stares at Clair's arm. "What happened?" he asks, with a look of concern on his face. "Nothing," I lie, grabbing my arm, and sitting down, "It's nothing." Sasuke walks next to me, "Can I talk to you?" "Sure," I say, smiling at him. "Alone," he says, staring at the rest of my friends. Bill walks out as if he knows what's going to happen, Alice and April just follow there cousin, exchanging nervous glances. But, when it comes to Maya, she looks angry, or even jealous. Crap, she likes Sasuke, and now I'm here. I'll have to explain everything to her later, that there's nothing going on between us.

Sasuke stared at me. "Please tell me where Itachi is." he asks, his voice sounding very faint. "Why?" I ask, staring at him. "Why should I have to say it again?" he raises his voice, "he took everything away from me." I walk over to Sasuke and place my hand on his head, "Sasuke, Itachi is your everything now." Sasuke lowers his head, "How is he my everything?" I sigh and sit on the bed. "Listen, Itachi's the only one you have left. If I were you I'd take care of him, he has a lot of problems." "You're crazy, he's crazy. Why are you taking his side?" Sasuke asks, moving next to me. "Because, I ran into Itachi a few days ago, he has a mask of emotion, but that doesn't mean that he has none." "If you're trying to get me to feel sorry for him, it's not working." Sasuke stands up, and points at the door. I stand up and begin to leave, "But, which one do you think it hurt more? The victim, that would be you. Or the one who had to kill everyone he ever knew and everyone he ever loved?" Sasuke opens his eyes and stares at me. "I don't know," he says, walking towards the window, "You tell me." Sasuke probably doesn't realize it, but he's leaving a trail of small drops. Blood, no, it's not red. Tears, probably, the drops are small enough to be.

**Okay, I actually read back on my story. Soon, you'll find out who hurt Itachi, and something Sasuke needs help letting go of. Any way, read my other stories, Unfortunate: Flyleaf and Iris. That's a very good one, I put a lot of time thinking up that one, so please, please, please read it! Sorry it was so short though.**

**And have a very wonderful week and God bless. **


	33. Sun

Sasuke's hand is on the window, and his back is turned towards me. I continue to stare at him, than somehow feel a bit sorry for him. "Sasuke," I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. He pushes it off and stares at me, there are tears in his eyes, and he looks angry, "Go!" "What did I do?" I ask him, backing up. "You just made me realize how miserable I really am, so GO!," he says, pointing at the door again. I begin to walk towards the door, than feel a spasm in my head. "Ouch," I squeal, and grab my hair and pull on it. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asks, walking towards me. He gently touches, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." "Sasuke, run, hurry," I instruct him, putting my hand on the bed side. This is the same kind of headache I got right before I went crazy on Deidara and Tobi. "Huh?" Sasuke asks me, looking at me, than backing up. "Your eyes are glowing," he says, pointing at them. The last thing I can remember though is my hand grabbing something hard and sharp, than everything goes black.

When I open my eyes, everything is blurry, but quickly comes back into focus. There's blood everywhere, and people saying things. Screaming, over and over again, it sounds like it's about seven people. Slowly, there voices coming back into my ears. I recognize all of my friends, than some that take time to recognize. The rest of team Taka. That's a bummer. I slowly stand up and put my hand on the wall, "What happened?" My head still hurts, but not as much as it did just a few minutes ago. "You almost killed Sasuke!" Karin shouts back at me, holding an injured Sasuke in her arms. My eyes open wide at him. He's bleeding everywhere and it doesn't look like he's breathing. Did I kill him? No, he slowly opens his eyes and stares at me, than stands up. "You tried to kill me, and I did nothing to you," he tries to avoid staring at me, than looks up, "GO! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Well, that hits me pretty hard. "It was an accident, I can explai_" "Shut up and go," Suigestu says to me, before I can say anything. "I just want to say, I'm sorry for whatever I did," I want to continue, but Bill points at the window. "The sun is coming out, looks like it's morning." "Bill, why would you say that?" I ask, than looking at my arm, which is burning. "The sun's coming out, and we've gotta go," Maya says, grabbing my hair and running out of the hospital. "Hey, I wasn't done," I say, then grab my arm. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" we all say. Bill, Alice and April come from behind me. "I think the sun is burning us," Alice says, taking the book from behind her and pointing to a page which shows a shadowy creature in the sun, holding it's arms out and burning. I see a tree and dart under it. Maya falls in a small hole next to her, Alice and April fall over each other, but manage to run under a small tree. Bill looks stupid, running in circles in the center, than falling into a break dance.

"Bill, you idiot, you'll burn," I say, running out of my shade and grabbing his collar, than pulling him back to my original location. "Alice, slide the book over here," I say to her, opening my arms. Alice nods, and tosses it to me. I catch and start reading it. "Okay, let's find some protection from the sun," automatically, the book flips to a page that shows a sun and a girl with long black hair. On the picture of the sun, there's a section that says 'Protection form the sun'. Bill looks over my shoulder and takes the book from me. "It looks like we just have to read this," he says, pointing to a small paragraph. "Guys!" I say, motioning for them to come towards me, "Over here!" Alice and April look at me, but nod at each other, than race each other towards the tree. Maya crawls out of her whole and slides under the tree. "Now that we're all here, let's read!" I say, pointing to the words. "As an enemy of God, you're an enemy of the sun. But use this spell to hide amongst the normal, and secretly be an ally," we all finish and look at each other. I close the book and step out of the shade, "Look, we can walk in the sun now." "That was a little gay, though, the writing," Bill ads, stepping into the sun.

"We should check out at a hotel, you know, before it gets dark," I suggest, looking up at the bright sky. "It's still morning, and what should we be scared of during the night?" Maya asks, looking at me. "Nothing," I reply, looking down. Bill rubs his stomach and points at a restaurant, "Food." Alice sighs , "It has no real taste anymore, we're supposed to eat live things." "Bummer," I say, licking my lips. I stared up at the sky and looked down, "Does Sasuke hate us now?" Sadly, Maya nods, "He looked pretty upset." Maya closes her eyes and starts walking. "April, get us hoods, dark ones," April nods, and disappears into the air. "Looks like we're going to go inside of another town soon, huh?" Maya asks, staring ahead into the deep crowds of people. "Yep," I say, "But lets wait here until your April comes back."

Soon, April comes back with dark hoods. "Wow, where did you find these?" Bill asks, staring at his cousin. "Some rich place, but they didn't realize it." We all laugh. "Hey," April says, throwing me a black bag, "put the book in this, I think we lost the other one." "Thanks," I say, adjusting the bag around my waist and putting the book inside of it. "Now, let's go," I say, walking towards the town, and putting the hood on.

It's been three hours since we've been in the village, and it recently started raining, at least we have rain proof coats. "Hey, where are we going to stay?" Maya shouts over the rain. "How 'bout over there?" Alice shouts back, pointing at a small INN labeled 'John Brad Newton's Bakery and INN'. "John Newton?" the five of us asks, staring at the odd name. "Sounds old and untraditional," Bill adds, walking up to it and opening the door. "Like our names?" I ask Bill. He nods and holds the door open for us.

There's a counter, and some chairs. It's kind of like a small baker, but it looks a little Victorian and scary. "This place looks scary," April says, backing up towards the door, "Like it's broken down." "You're right," I reply, rubbing the table, "It's dusty, almost looks…abandoned." We stop, once we hear foot steps, we look around. "Look, there's a staircase," Maya points up. "It's actually an old library, my family turned it into a INN, I did the bakery myself," we all direct our attention to the bottom of the stairs. A boy, about fifteen years old stands there. He has a wooden staff in his hands, orange eyes, and pale skin. His hair is curly and black, and he has a large black had, followed by a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "What do you kids want?" he asks, standing in front of us.

He looks scarier up close. His eyes look deceiving, his teeth are sharp, and it looks like he has a tail, and course he see's us eyeing it. "Yes, I have a tail," he blankly says, "What do you kids want?" "To stay here, but we have no money," I say, trying to avoid looking at his tail. "Hmm, than go," he says, walking back up stairs. "Wait, but it's raining, and we have major problems!" I call out to him, but he doesn't seem to stop. I look around the room ,maybe he needs help or something. Than I see a 'Help Wanted' sign. "We'll work for you, only if we can stay here." This seems to get him to stop and look at us. "Okay, than let's start talking," and this time, his eyes seem to light up and he looks a bit more happier.

**Did you like it? Hope you did 'cause I did. If you liked it, you know what to do, just review and I'll right another chapter. Have a great week and God bless!**


	34. Trouble

First of all, he's only fifteen years old, and he owns his own bakery and INN. "So, the only way you five can stay is if you work, and work with passion." "Um, what's your name? Sir," Bill asks the mysterious boy. "Didn't you see on the sign, you can call me any of those things." We all look at him go in a box, than he pulls out uniforms, individually throwing them all at us, "This is a dress," Bill says. "To bad, wear it." As Bill just stared at it, another uniform was thrown at him. "Maybe this will suit you more," Three name says, turning on all of the lights. "Hey, it doesn't look half bad with the lights turned on," Bill comets, looking up at the ceiling and the tables. "Thanks," three name says. "Oh, and if you insist on calling me three names, just call me John," he replies, going up the stairs and motioning for us to follow.

It's a long hallway that shares the same droopy feeling as the actual dinning area, but as the lights come on, it's gets more cozier. "Downstairs is where our guest sleep, up here is where we sleep." He points to the right side of the hallway, "Five rooms for five very different people, and my room is at the end of the hallway. Any questions?" Maya raises her hand, and John looks at her. "Does this place receive a lot of business?" "Yes, intact it does, and any other questions?" "Why do you have a tail?" April asks, receiving a hit in the arm from her sister. John smiles and pulls off his hat, "That's not all I have." His hat revels two small black horns. "I, much like you all, am a demon," he takes a deep breath, "Let's talk about this later though, I believe we have customers." We all follow him as he prances down the stairs and into the dinning room. Three people are standing at the door, and they are three people I don't like at the moment. Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm on a time limit now. A new story is coming up, it's about Tobi's life before the Akatsuki and leading up to the moment. Keep on reading, and HAPPY 4TH**** OF JULY! God bless you all!**


	35. List

We quickly dart behind the counter as John starts talking. I slowly start army crawling towards the stairs, followed by my other four friends. We all silently sit at the top of the stair case. "Phew," I breathe out a sigh if relief, "We got away, and I don't think that they saw us." "Hey, let's go choose out rooms now," Bill says, opening a door and walking in. "Sure," Maya says, opening the door to her room. Alice and April get rooms next to each other, and I get the room right next to John. "Hey, look!" Maya says, pulling a dark case out of her room, "It's my guitar!" "Hey, our instruments, but they're a little different," Alice says, holding her guitar out of her case. "Looks kinda different, but better too," I say, strumming the strings. "Let me go find my violin," I say, running in my room, and pulling it out from a closet next to me. I stand out in the hallway, and open the case. "Wow, looks like it's got another coat of paint, a little darker." I take the bow out and begin playing. "That sounds good, what happened to it?" Maya asks, playing the a harmonic scale on her guitar. "Wow, everyone, let's see, play Iris, no singing, just instrumental," Maya instructs.

"Wow, it actually sounds pretty good, better than it did at first," I say, putting my instruments back in it's case, just as John runs upstairs. "Oh, thanks for finding out instruments for us," I say, holding out my violin. "No problem, I know you guys like to play them a lot," he says with a wide smile on his face, "Oh, we have eleven people staying here, the other four just arrived, so put on your uniforms." "Eight more, who are they?" Bill asks, peeping downstairs., than brings his head up. "You wouldn't believe who's here," he says, motioning for us to come behind him. We all peep down the stairs and stare at the four. Yamato, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto. "Oh dear," I say, moving my body back behind the stairs. "Wait, than there's four more, who are they?" I ask John. "One guy with bird hair, another girl with hot pink hair, another guy fish thingy with white hair, and a guy with very, very, very spiky orange hair. All I know is that there ring leader had a white shirt with the Uchiha_" "Sasuke!" Maya says, filling in the description. "So, are we gonna serve 'em?" Alice ask. John pulls out a long list of names and hands it to us. It has the names and addresses of several people, they all seem like teenagers. " I need you to get these kids, they work here, but after a suspicious fire, they figured I had died and quit, so go get them." "But, we don't know where any of theses places are," I say, viewing the map and staring at the alien names. "Once you find one, you find all of them." John calls back, walking downstairs, "Oh, and put your uniforms on, they need to know who you're working for." "Sure, sure," I say, walking in my room and putting my uniform on.

The first address is actually the name of a school or some academy. "Ryusawaki Academy?" Bill asks, looking around for it. "Let's go ask some one around here, I mean there's tons of people here." Bill runs into the town, followed by the rest of us. "Um, excuse me ma'am, do you know where the Ryusawaki Academy is?" Bill asks on lady. "Oh, I'm sorry, but no little boy," she replies. Alice and April asks people, but still, no right answer. I can't even get the right answer, but when all hope seems lost, Maya finds the right location.

"Okay, so, I asked these people who said it was a school for gifted students," Maya says, holding up a map and pointing at a red dot, "We're here, and the school is on the other side of the map. So, let's get a move on, 'cause soon we gotta get back to the INN." As we begin walking, people start staring at us. "What are they staring at?" I asks, looking around. "Probably the uniforms, people said the place burned down, and it's kinda strange that we're wearing the uniform years after," I reply to my friends. Bill nods, "You've got a point, and looks like we're already here, and the boy we're looking for name is Harland?" Maya asks herself. "Shouldn't he have a traditional name? I mean, I'm not trying to be racist or anything, but shouldn't he?" Bill looks at the name, "His parent's probably liked the name, I mean, Itachi. That means weasel, so his mother must've had a thing for weasel." "Seriously?" April asks, staring at the school. "Hey, why would you name your child weasel if you didn't like them? I mean, at least she didn't let Fugaku name him, he probably would've named him some bold name. Like Bruce," Bill replies, "I mean, honestly, Itachi doesn't sound intimidating."

**Sorry it ended like this. Any way, I am going on vacation to Washington July 14****th**** and coming back August 1****st****. So I am trying to update all of my stories. Oh, check out my poll. Have a nice day guys and God Bless. **


	36. Room Service

"Okay, looks like we need to look for a boy named Harland," I say, opening the door to the school. A young woman, probably in her early twenties, sits behinds the desk, reading a paper. There's a bell also. I walk over and push the bell. "Oh, hello," she says, suddenly jumping up and putting the piece of paper back in the desk. "Hi, we're looking for a boy named Harland." I say, standing up as high as I can to reach the top of the desk. "Oh, okay. But may I ask you two some questions?" she says, walking from behind the desk and opening a door on the side of us. "Yeah, sure," I reply, following her. The hallway is a very long hallway. On each side of the walls are doors all lined up a cross from each other. "Why would a bunch of kids like you need Harland? He has some of the most highest scores in the school, and he's on the right track." she says, walking towards an elevator at the end of the hall, and pressing the open button. "And I happened to recognize those uniforms you're wearing. My husband and I stayed at that end before it was burned down, so, why are you wearing them?" "Oh, it's back in business," I reply with a happy tone. "Oh, I'll probably stop by sometime, me and my husband," she smiles as the elevator opens revealing an exact copy of what we just came from. "His class room is the one at the very end, to the left. It's 2-b," she says, walking back inside of the elevator and closing it.

"Well, she left pretty quickly," Bill says staring at the end of the hallway. "Let's get this over with." I say, walking towards the end of the hallway, and to the left, than silently knock on the door. A woman with brown hair (teacher I assume) and green eyes walks out and opens the door. She looks shocked when she see's all of us, and so does the rest of the class. In the back of the classroom, a boy with black hair and brown eyes stares at us with a large smile. "You must be Harland?" I ask, walking through the seats. He nods and stands up, "Are you here to come and take me back?" "if you're talking about taking you to the INN, I guess you're right." He starts laughing and grabs my arm, "Than let's go!" The lady with brown hair looks angry, "Um, excuse me ma'am, you can't just take my students out of the class room." Harland smiles and than opens a window, "Let's go." He says, than jumps out, and starts levitating. "To the restaurant?" he asks, landing a few feet away from the school. I look around, "Yeah," I nod, "But what about my friends." Harland snaps and backs up, "You may wanna move too." He grabs my arm and steps back. "Here they come," he says, watching shadow in the sky, as four people fall on top of each other. A series of 'ouches' can be heard from the four. "Okay, now that that's done, we should head back, I mean, this has a time limit on the top. We only have like fifteen minutes, only 'cause he gave us an hour to bring theses people back, and so far, we've taken up almost all of our hour." "So, where going to the restaurant?" Harland says, "Or are you still trying to snatch a few people?" I shrug, "Really, we don't know where any of these people come from, and it would probably be very hard to find them in the short amount of time we have." Harland takes the list from Bills hand, "Listen, some of these people we can pick up on the way, at least three, so let's go."

It's like a shortcut through the ghetto part of oak cliff, and than everyone stares at you, but the only difference is everyone here is pale, so I just get the feeling they're staring at my friends. "Okay," Harland says, pointing to a door, "The other two on the list are in here. They should come right away." I knock on the door and watch as It slowly opens. "Oh, hi!" A girl with bright orange hair says. "Oh, hi, can you come with us, please?" I ask. "Sure, and you're with the burnt down restaurant, right?" I nod at he. "Okay, just let me get my sister, and then we can go." "Sure, just hurry up, we're running out of time."

So here we are with three new people added to our gang. Harland, Elizabeth and Akira. "So, we still have time to get one more person, but I don't think he'll come willingly." Harland says, taking another one of his shortcuts. Already, I can tell I'm not going to like this house. It's beat down, the windows are broken, and than it looks just plain ugly. The eight of us all get in a circle and put are hands in the middle, "Rock, paper, scissors." Everyone got paper except Bill, who get's paper. "No way I'm going up to that door by myself, how come we can't all go?" Harland nods and walks ahead, "You know, Bill has a point, let's just all go." Slowly, we all begin to follow him, but we can't even make it to the door. We fall straight through the ground and into a deep dark pit.

"Hahaha!" a boy cries at the top of the pit, "You thought that I'd let you take me back to that dump? Oh no, I beat you, and now you'll pay the price. We all watch in horror as the boy begins to unzip his pants, "I had lemonade before you were all caught, and now it's coming straight for you!"

"Defiantly doesn't smell like lemonade," Bill says, smelling his sleeve. Maya hits Bill in the head, "That's because it's pee, not lemonade." "That was gross," I say, walking with my arms extended. "It's gonna take forever to wash this pee out of our hair and our clothes," Alice says, pulling her wet hair. "Hey, so is it true, every single one of these people on this list worked here before the fire that everyone says destroyed this place?" I ask Harland. "Yep, so far, I've at least seen everyone on this list," Harland replies. "And also, just incase you wanted to know, every single person on this list also is or was a demon." "Huh?" before I can get a reply, Harland runs towards the INN, than falls down and bumps into John. John smiles and looks around, "Looks like you've a few people, but no worries. You all need to report to stations, here." He hands us all paper. "Room service" I read out loud, "for everyone?" "Yep, you've got magik, and I'll teach you how to use it, but for now, room service." John points towards the door and ignores everyone's puzzled looks.

Okay, here's the deal. I am leaving July 14th and coming back April 1st. So no updates till than.


	37. Real Work

"Why do I have to clean the public restrooms?" Alice asks, holding her paper up to us. "Well, I get to cook," Bill says, "But my mom never let me use the stove or oven in my life, so how a' my supposed to cook with out knowing how to use anything here?" "Front desk?" Maya asks, looking at the puzzled faces, "With Harland?" Harland sighs, than aim's his paper towards the trashcan, "It's not like I like the job either, but as long as it get's me out of school, oh, nice tail Clair." I'm almost like a dog, chasing something that's already apart of me over and over and over again. And he's right, a red tail, almost like a spear. "You should all be getting one now, I mean, you read the spell, you get the tail." "And the horns," Akira adds, moving her hair from the top of her head, revealing two sharp horns, "and everything else that comes with it." "What _else _comes with it?" I asks, walking up towards the trio, "Looking the same, hmm, almost forever, hair changing colors, skin changing darker, consuming random things, consuming random people. What else?" he asks, looking at Akira. "Stares, a lot of stares, you seem to have a burst of chakra everywhere you go, and than smells, than people you get attached too, and than sharp teeth." Akira reveled her teeth, than bit down hard on the wall, " Never being normal again, eyes changing colors, and_" I stopped her before she could continue. "What do you mean getting attached to people?" I walked towards her, could I be attached to Itachi or Sasuke? "Well," she sighed, you can get attached to more that one person, you can get attached to many different people, and in doing so, putting them in danger or harm of other demons and paranormal creatures like us." Like us? That echo's through my minds, "What do you mean, like us?" I asks, trying to ignore the fact that Akira us basically saying we're all demons. "Look, this isn't your normal form, you're not an average little red head with green eyes," Elizabeth starts, now taking over her sister's position, "Look at my true form." "HEY! PEOPLE NEED YOUR HELD, NOW GET BUSY!" we all turn and look up as Joseph whacks us with his cane. "Ouch," I say, rubbing my head, "What was that for?" " I say get to work, besides, you're attracting attention." All of us start walking to our stations , but than Joseph stops me. "Listen, if you're arm starts hurting, that can mean trouble, so you'd need to get all of us gathered right when you feel the sting."

Maybe this is why you have to be at least sixteen years of age to actually have a job. Some of these people are rude, and comment about my tail, or just look at it weird. Mostly look at it weird. My mother would've told me to ignore it, or my dad would've pretended he heard me and than he'd say something completely different. All I'm supposed to ask is a simple phrase, "Is everything okay?" But no, that doesn't cut it, some people don't understand it, they just need to say yes, or no, and than say the problem. The shouldn't just complain the me and than get mad at me, and than scared when they see the tail coming from my dress. I mean, birds have tails, turtles have tails, dog's have tails, so why is it so strange that humans have tails? "Maybe cause you're not human," I say out loud, than knock on the door right next to me. "It's open," a raspy voice from behind the door says. "I push it open and put on the most happiest expression on my face, "Is everything okay?" "Nope, in fact it's not!" I open my eyes and stare at the guest this time. "Naruto?" I say, staring at him, and than looking at the other three in the room. In total, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. "Uh, how do you know my name?" he asks, staring at me. Crap, didn't need to get so jumpy. "Oh, I heard someone say it," I say, backing up, "I've got to go, but I'll send someone else here." I say, walking out and grabbing my arm. "Ouch, not again," I unwrap a small wrap on my arm and look at my hand. "Shoot," I close my eyes and start running down the hall into a near by bathroom. "Wow," I say, staring at my arm, "Maybe it's Naruto, I mean, he has a demon too." Looks like I have a lot more rooms to go, so it's no use to just stay here. Maybe I can go and see my friends at the front desk, for the other's, I actually forgot what they had. Well, I know Alice is cleaning the bathrooms.

"No, we don't have that room open, oh, you reserved it? Well, reserve another one," and with that, Maya hung up another phone. "Um, maybe, but_no, I'm not sixteen, but I'm qualified, wait, don't hang_" Harland put's the phone down and closes his eyes. "Looks like you guys are having fun," I say sarcastically. "You think our job is hard, go check out Bill, in the kitchen," but before I can go, Harland stops me, "take a cookie." "Huh?" "You'll see," Harland goes under the desk and takes a bowl of black circles. "Bill burnt them." "Thanks, I guess," I say, making my way towards the kitchen. "No problem, oh, next brake in 24hr." …. Maybe this is what adult's lives are like, hard. I sigh and follow the smell of burnt food to the kitchen. The door has smoke coming out of it, filling my lungs to the brim. "Watch out!" I hear Bill says, than he opens the door. "Wow, great re-make of the kitchen," I sarcastically say, again. "Well, what about you?" he asks, brushing soot off of his clothes. "Um, well, not so good, people keep on yelling at me and all of that nonsense," " Yeah, people keep on complaining about my cooking, but I don't really know how to cook so it's not my fault that the food is burnt!" of course, it is Bill's fault, but I won't spoil that for him. I sigh and walk outside of the INN, probably to catch a deep breath. It's funny, how Naruto, the Akatsuki, and Sasuke are at the same INN. I'll try to keep them away from each other with my 'other worldly power'.

Sighing, I walk the other way, only to bump into something again. "Ouch! Sorry!" I say, trying to walk away, but pausing when my arms grabbed. "Hey, let go!" I say, than look up at the person. Tobi! "Hey, what do you want with me?" I ask, trying to jerk away. "Not just you," Tobi chuckles in a deep scary voice, than he moves revealing my four friends, old and new all tied up, "All of you." "Why?" I ask. "Every single one of you carries a dark chakra, equal, if not stronger compared to the kyubi, and we need that power." "Hey," I hear Joseph say, "How come we can't use our powers?" "You're sealed," a deep voice comes from behind Joseph, than I can tell he feels uncomfortable. It's Itachi's voice. "They're not ninja seals since those don't work on you," Tobi or Madara replies, tying me up than pulling me behind him. "Hey," I say, seeing something under his arm, "That's mine!" It's the book, no wonder he knows. I share worried looks with Joseph who stares in pure horror. "Clair, you idiot! He has the power to turn all good into evil now," Joseph whispers, than get's hit in the neck. "Now, sleep, all of you." Itachi says, than our whole world get's dark, a whole lot darker.

Kay, kay! 17th of august, start the 8th grade! Some one tell me, is it going to be hard? Okay, anyway, I'm summing up the story, than after that the second one, so keep on reading!


	38. Heaven or Hell? Itachi Sensei?

_**My eyes slowly begin to open as I look, or should I say, attempt to look at my dark surroundings. "Where am I," I ask myself, squinting my eyes. "It's total darkness," I hear someone from behind me whisper, "and be quiet, they're listening to us." By the sound if it, it's one of the twins probably. "Hey," I look, "um, whoever you are, aren't we the only two awake?" "No," I hear someone say, and from the sound of it, Bill, "I'm awake too, in fact, all of us are, but we can hear them listening to us, but by the sounds of it, it's only one person." I sigh a sigh of relief and slide down the wall, "So do you think that we can take them on?" " No, it'll be impossible," Joseph stands, "Taking all of them on, only because they have the book, but I actually have a plan for taking this one out." "First of all," Joseph says, "We have no magical properties on us now, and for the four of us who're ninja, Akira, Harland, Elizabeth and I, it should be easy to punch a door down. But for the less fortunate," he points at us, "Will have to follow us." I sigh. Josephs right, we have no experience of being ninja, at all.**_

_**Joseph claps his hands together, and closes his eyes. "Earth Style: Tunneling Mud Jutsu." All of a sudden, the floor turns soft, wet, and muddy. About three mud wads fly at the door, causing it to melt, Harland is the first to jump out of the whole and punches the Akatsuki member who seems to be Kisame. "Poof." Harland backs up as the clone explodes, "Crap, it's a clone. They know we're out!" Akira grabs my arm and runs at super speed. Harland signals for us all to stop as he peers his head behind a hallway. "Hey, the book," he says, as he brings his tail from behind him and reaches for the book. Joseph stomps his cane on Harland's tail. "Ouch, you know that hurts? It's apart of my backbone." "It's a trap, look." We all slowly peek our heads our as Joseph makes a clone, than he puts his finger over his mouth. The clone slowly walks in to take the bait, than is attacked by a large number of needles. "Ahg!" Elizabeth and Akira both shout. "This isn't good at all," Harland says, "They know we got out, and they know were trying to get the book." Joseph nods, than closes his eyes and runs in the room, using his cane to block all of the incoming needles. "Looks like they're flowing in the same pattern," I hear him say to himself. Than he grabs the book and jumps a way. "Good job Joseph," Harland says while patting Joseph's back. I decide to comment him, after all, he has been helping us a lot, "Yeah, that's was actually_" before I can finish, Joseph's cane drops, along with the book. "Hey, what's_oh no, he was stabbed and it used some kind of poison," Akira says, looking at his back. Maya runs over and hold him, "The needle, it looks completely normal, and it didn't look like it really hit any vital points." "Than what's wrong with it?" Bill asks. Maya grabs hold of it and pulls it out of his arm, than drops it. "Shoot," she looks at her hand, "It's some kind of holy water or salt. Anything that can vanquish paranormal entities, at least that's my best guess." As they begin talking, I realize Josephs breathing is getting lighter and lighter. "Crap, guys, give him some room." I put my hand in between all of them, than remove the book from his hand. I open it to a bookmarked page. **_

"_**Salt and fennel, these both ward off evil spirit's," I say, reading the book. Elizabeth looks down, "He's not gonna make it, every knows that pure salt wards off evil spirits, along with fennel." "Wait, fennels used for healing too," I say, shaking him to wake him up. "Did you forget, we're not human?" Bill asks, backing away from Josephs body. His body turns a bright red, than slowly catches on fire. "JOSEPH!" we all scream, running towards him, but a force pushes us away, and his body is just gone. **_

_**I put my hands on my head and fall down, "This is…is_" "Not your fault," Harland says, "Calm down." Harland walks over and picks up Josephs cane and hands it to me. "No, I'm not taking this," I say, " I wanna be human again, now so many things can kill me. I wanna go home." "And just leave, we've already done enough to ourselves, I mean, you just saw what happened to Joseph, right?" Maya ask, "We can't go home, now that there's two souls that need to be found." I take a deep breath and take the cane. "Listen, when Joseph first saw you, we all knew he favored you most, now that he's dead, take his staff. It's a very powerful weapon," Harland says, "Now let's get out of here." I nod, and follow Harland, "Read the spell to give us our magik back." "Sure," I reply, reading the spell and returning our magik. April catches up to me than looks at the spot Joseph died at. "Hey, look, a pentacle," she points. That's a sign of witchcraft, and witchcraft comes from hell? So, is Joseph going to heaven…or hell? **_

"_**So, we have a lot of weaknesses, which makes us stronger than humans, but again, weaker," I say, scanning through the pages. "Right, meaning, we need to teach you guys how to be ninja," Harland smiles as he see's my face lighten up. "Really, all of us?" I ask, running to his side. "Well, there's three ninja, so it should be easy, besides, I've been a ninja for over two hundred -thirty-eight(238) years!" Wow, didn't know he was that old, "but first, we've gotta get out of this base, than find a reincarnation table some where." "Huh?" I look at him with a confused face. He hold up three fingers, "Only three left, and with these you can reincarnate anyone or anything. There used to be hundreds before the war, but they were all destroyed by ninja who thought they should be used as training grounds." **_

_**We can see a door right in front of us, but someone comes in front of it and folds his hands. "Earth Style: Four Salt Pillar jutsu." "Crap!" Harland says, falling to his knees. I'm lifted in the air by a hand, "I'll train her, and the demon can train the other four." Deep, dark, and shallow. None other than Itachi. "Itachi, put me down!" I shout, kicking and screaming. He hit's me in the head really hard, "It's Itachi sensei." **_

_**Liked it, well I did. Was really hard to right, review please. Have a nice week and God bless! **_


	39. Warning

The other four are lucky, they're being trained by Harland, Elizabeth, and Akira, but me. I get Itachi. "Keep up," I hear Itachi's voice warn. "Where are you taking me?" I ask, slowly walking behind him. "Since you're in the Akatsuki now, you'll have to be staying in your own room now." "Oh," I say, "so which ones yours?" No answer. "You don't get around much, explains why you don't gave a girl friend." Itachi turns around and looks at me, "What was that?" "What was what?" I ask, trying to hide what I just said. "Quiet, and just keep on walking." Itachi replies, not even bothering to look back at me. He's almost like someone from a boot camp, like he's trying to intimidate you. I decide to annoy "So, is it hard being a ninja?" Itachi's stops and turns around, looking angry. "I thought I told you to be quiet." "Sure, sure," I say, looking away from Itachi.

Itachi leads me into a dark room. No windows or anything like that. Just a desk, bed, a closet door, a restroom, and one light hanging from the ceiling. "Boring much?" I mumble to myself, looking around the room. "What?" Itachi looks down at me. "What?" I ask, looking back at him. "This is your room," he pauses and closes his eyes, "six a.m sharp, meet at the training grounds. And if you're awake by than, I'll drag you out of bed. Also, everything you need is in your closet and the restroom." Without saying another word, Itachi leaves and shuts my door. As soon as he leaves, I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Almost out of battery," I say, dialing Maya's number. "Pick up, please," I say, waiting and waiting. "Hello?" I hear someone ask. I smile and continue talking, "Maya, where are you I need_" "Hello? Gotcha, sorry, I'm not at the phone now, but leave a message and I'll call back later, see ya!" Great, voice recording. I throw myself on the bed and look on the desk. A digital clock, I close my eyes and fall asleep. This new life is going to take some getting used to.

Sorry it was so short. I'm really tired now, and the other story will be updated as soon as possible. Have a nice week and God bless you all!


	40. Weirdo

For the whole night, I've been trying to get reception, but nothing. "Guess I can go to sleep," I yawn, "now." Before I can even close my eyes, something grabs my collar and slams me hard on the ground. "Ouch!" I shout standing up and staring at my attacker. Itachi of course. "Hey, leave me alone I've been up all night trying to get reception," Itachi looks and see's my phone on the table. He picks it up and stares at it, "What's this?" he asks. "It's a phone, and you_HEY!" I try to run over to Itachi as he drops the phone to the ground and puts his foot on top of it. He holds his hand forwards so my head slams on his hand. It's too late, the strength of his foot crushes my phone. "Well, I'm not payin' for that, so I hope you have some extra money in your bank to buy me a new one," I say, walking towards the bathroom. "You're clothes for training are in the bathroom, the dark ones, you don't have to wear the cloak, and tie your hair up too," Itachi throws a hair tie at my head and than leans on the wall. I walk in the bathroom and do everything I need to do, but through all of it, thinking, "doesn't he have anything better to do? Why does he have to torture me with his words and training?" Training? Maybe his training won't be so bad, maybe he has a soft side to him. I put the training clothes on and tie my hair up. And there's a hole for the tail, that's awesome. I open the door and stare at Itachi. "Wow, you really do have a tail, huh?" he asks, staring at it. "Oh, yeah, I guess I do," I say, staring at it. It's actually unattractive in my case. Humans with horns, that was newly discovered, and tails are not human at all. "Good, follow me," he says, opening the door and walking out.

I really don't appreciate the looks some of them are giving me. Especially Deidara, Hidan and Kakauzu. At least Kisame looks nice. Not all the Akatsuki are here though, and I'm grateful for that, at least not Pein and Konan. Tobi and Zetsu are there, but I don't think they see me, and Tobi is far a way, looking at the television. As I continue walking, I feel something grab my tail. How embarrassing, maybe they didn't notice it either. "Please, let go." I say, turning around, looking at someone else holding my tail. "Ahh!" I jump back into Itachi, at the sudden face of Tobi. "Tobi just wanted to help you, he saw your tail dragging on the ground," he says, handing it back to be. "Oh, oh thanks," I say nervously, "I guess I'll let it wag this time, or stay a couple of inches off the ground." Weirdo. I know he was trying to be nice, but that was just strange, and he was on the couch just a few minutes ago. Itachi continues walking almost leaving me in the kitchen. I run to catch up with him. "So, is it hard to kill people?" I ask him, running to his side. "You should know, don't you _eat_ people?" he returns. I just shrug and continue following him until he reaches a room that's kinda like the dojo off of club penguin. "So, is this the training room?" I ask, automatically wanting to go back once I see the weapons attached to the wall. "Yes," he says, throwing me something long and black. "Hey, this is Joshe_I mean my cane," I hold it up and start throwing it. "It actually contains a large amount of energy inside of it," Itachi says. "Now attack me with it," he catchnes my of guard. "Huh?" I asks, staring dumbstruck at him. "You've chosen to pass up that chance? Than I'll attack first," before I can disagree, Itachi jumps up and punches my in the stomach, causing my to fly and hit the wall. There is no way this is going to be easy, and there is no soft side to him.

Did you like it. Sorry it's so short. I'll update later and make the chapter longer but I'm tired now. Oh, how many of you have an omgpop account? If you do, tell me and become my friend. I'll write later and the stories almost over. A few more chapters, seven to ten and than it's done until I start the second one. So, have a nice week and God bless!


	41. Training With Itachi

"OUCH!" I shout, grabbing my injured stomach. "I'm not done yet," I hear Itachi say from the side of me. He pushes me of the wall and than kicks my off with a lot of force. "Crap," I say, struggling to stand up, but finally I do. "Hey, why are you all of a sudden attacking me?" I ask, putting my hands up in defense as he runs towards me with a kunai. I try to step back, but he's catching up. The kunai comes towards my chest forcing me to close my eyes out of fear, but than the kunai collides with something hard. I slowly open my eyes and look. It's my tail. "That looks like one defense mechanism, it probably works whenever you're in danger, since you have no total control of it," he says, "So maybe your strength is controlled by emotion. Fear mainly," he say, than walks towards me. "Hey, what are you doing? Put me down, hey!" I try to struggle as he picks me up by the collar and throws me into the wall. I close my eyes and let myself hit the wall. "Weak and pathetic," Itachi says, walking towards me and picking me up. "Well sorry I can't be as skilled as you!" I shout, pushing his hand away from me. Itachi turns around a chuckles a deep chuckle. "What, what's so funny?" I ask, walking towards him. "I haven't even begun training you," he says, all the emotion draining from his voice, "I'm testing you, and so far you've failed." he says, standing a distance away from me. "Attack," he commands me. This is my only chance to show him that I'm strong and actually made of something, so I run as fast as I can and attempt to hit him head on. Of course it won't work. Itachi punches me hard in the stomach, hard enough to make me cough up a dark liquid. "Huh?" I ask, staring at the ground. "It's _your _type of blood," Itachi says. "Now again," he instructs, walking back towards the wall once more. I try again and again, and nothing.

All he does is block my attacks, maybe because he can see what I'm going to do. That's right, the sharingan can predict with the other fighter will use, therefore seeing into their mind. Meaning, they must think before attacking, but what if I don't think. Good, I've got a plan. Itachi backs up, "Again," he instructs, his sharingan looking right at me. I close my eyes and think, think of funny things, happy things, anything. "That's it," I say to myself, while running, "I'll catch him off guard." The perfect thing to think about, his family, why he killed the clan. As I run closer to Itachi, I see the puzzled look in his face. "Now's my chance," I say, bringing my fist towards his stomach and putting everything I've got into it. I close my eyes as I send Itachi flying into the very whole he punched me into, but this time he makes it bigger. I stare at Itachi as he falls to the ground. "Um, are you okay?" I ask him, walking over towards him. Before I can go get help, he grabs my ankle and pulls me down. "Ouch!" I say, trying to pull away. "How do you know?" he ask, picking me up by the collar. I narrow my eyes towards Itachi, "why should I, you're being mean to me!" I reply, pushing him away from me. Itachi lets me go and walks stares at me. "What? Don't you know it's rude to stare?" I ask, standing up and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Annoying child," and with that, Itachi walks out, leaving me in the training room all by myself.

Itachi left me in there for about two hours. There was nothing to eat, nothing to drink, and really nothing to do. "I'm getting' outta here," I say to myself, than opening the door and staring outside to make sure no one was in the hallways. Maybe if I'm lucky, I have a good chance of escaping. Slowly, I make my way down the hallway. "Phew, that was easy," I say, wiping sweat off of my head. "Pein's given us orders to find that red headed bitch. Pein said something about she knows about the Akatsuki and we should rustle him up a bit," Hidan .That's Hidan's voice. He's kill me if he tried to 'ruff me up' I start running and searching for a place to run, than I fall inside of a room. "Phew, I should be safe in here," I say, looking around the room. I can also hear water running, probably shower water, since steam is coming out of the bathroom.

There's pictures in the room, pictures of people, and it has that odd museum smell. Than I see clay, bird sculptors! Which must mean, I'm in Deidara's room, and he doesn't like me at all!

**I'm going back to school Tuesday which means less and less updates. One weekly update. So anyway, after this, I have a few new stories. I'll post the ideas on my page and tell me what you think about them. So, have a great week and God bless!**


	42. Tears of Regret

About five minutes later, the water cut's off and the steam ceases to fill the room. I hear noises in the restroom, than the light is cut off and the door is open. I hide behind the bed, and lower myself so I won't be seen. "Dear God, please don't let it be Deidara," I silently pray, hoping my prayers are answered, but of course, they never are. I look out from the corner of the bed, only to be face to face with Deidara. He looks shocked, and so do I. "Wh…what are you doing in my room?" he asks, slowly walking over and covering the pictures. _Odd._ I say, noticing his strange motions. "Get out," he says, staring at me, "you shouldn't be in places you're not wanted." "But, Hidan and Kakauzu are going to kill me!" I shout, not moving from my place. "I don't care, it's not my problem," he says, staring at one of the pictures. It's a girl, she has curly red hair and bright bluish greenish eyes, she's standing next to Deidara and another girl. She looks a little like me, but her eyes are a bit darker and she's pale, almost like she's sick.

"Fine, you can stay until Hidan and Kakauzu leave for their mission, it's in about forty-five minutes," he says, sitting down on the bed and looking at the picture. "Who's that," I ask, walking towards him and staring at the picture. Deidara sighs and lays back. "Two people who were very important to me, and they we're taken away when I made the simple mistake of challenging Itachi." "Can you tell me little about them, please?" I ask, scooting next to him. Deidara closes his eyes and sits up. "This one," he points to the red heads, "Name was Taisuke, and we were close, but she was sick. And than the other one, was about seven and she looked up to me, her name was Miwako, but she's dead, in fact, both of them are." "Oh, we don't have to talk about it if it makes you sad," I say. Deidara sighs, "maybe I should, you're the only person I've ever told and I guess I want to get this out." Nodding, I tell him to continue.

"Anyway," he closes his eyes, "The day I was abducted by the Akatsuki, I was supposed to be picking something up for them. Miwako wanted candy and Taisuke wanted bread. On my way to the store, I noticed three people following me, so I tried everything possible to shake them off, but it didn't work. All I knew was that I had to get back soon, or they'd come looking for me, and Taisuke's condition was worsening by the minute." Deidara opened his eyes and looked at the picture, "But I didn't ever get back. I tried to cut my meeting with the Akatsuki short, but of course that didn't work. When they found out I went missing, they looked for me, at least that's what Akatsuki spies say, but Taisuke's sickness consumed her and she died, leaving Miwako to fend for herself, but she was killed. Robber's came inside the house and mistook her for a threat, and that's who these two are."

Deidara stands up and put's the picture back on his desk, "I was supposed to take care of both of them, but I failed, and they're dead, because of me." "I'm so sorry," I say, standing up and walking towards him. I notice small tear drops falling on the desk. I hug Deidara and listen to him cry. "It's okay," I repeat over and over again, hoping that he can hear me through his heavy sobs, "There was nothing you could've done."

**Failure, wasn't it? Well, I'll have the next one up this weekend, so tell me if you like it. Anyway, after this, I'll be writing another story, my sister, Yamiga, and I have been talking about. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and all of you have a good week and God Bless!*sorry it's so short!***


	43. Escape

Finally, coaxed Deidara enough to calm down, and now I can ask him some questions. "Um, do you know where my friends are?" I ask him. "Yeah, but it's going to be tricky if you try to find them, I can help you," Deidara insist. "No, it's okay," I insist, "Just tell me where they are." Deidara nods, "When you leave my room, there will be a staircase and a hallway, a long dark one. Go down there, than, after that, you'll hit another stair case. It has five fleets. What you'll have to do is stop on the second one, than turn left. There's another room, or training room, they're being monitored, and that's the room you'll go in. Trust me, I've tried to leave this place, but Clair, it never works." I nodded, heading Deidara's warning, "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can think of something, and than I can get you out of here without anyone noticing." I insist. Deidara chuckles lightly, than put's the picture back on his desk, "The only way I could leave this place is if I were kicked out, and do you think something like that's gonna happen, hm?" I shrug and open his door, "Miracles happen Deidara, how do you think I ended up here?" "Jutsu gone wrong?" he ask. "I don't know," I say, finally walking out of the door.

Just as Deidara said, the hallway is dark, but using my hands and my tail, it makes it easier for me to navigate around. "Okay," I say, reaching my tail in front of me and feeling a stair step. "Okay," I say, again, putting my leg down, than accidentally tripping over my tail, causing a loud noise. "Ouch," I silently sat to myself, falling to the floor of the first fleet. I try to move my ankle, only to feel that it hurts. "Crap," I say, forcing myself on my one working foot and attempting to hop down another fleet of stairs. I than loose my step again, this time only succeeding in messing up my other available foot. I reach my hand out to see if I can feel a doorknob. "There," I say, grabbing it and trying to pull it open. "Click," the door goes and slowly opens. I make my best attempt to crawl into the room, and surprisingly I succeed. "Phew," I say, tightly closing the door behind me.

"Hello," I quietly ask. I can hear small voices in the back, but still no response. Forcing myself to stand up on my injured feet, I lean against the wall for support. "Ouch," I whisper to myself, finally pushing off the wall and standing on both of my feet, slowly making my way to the back of the room, the only one that seems to show a gleam of light. The closer I get, the louder the voices get. I can start to recognize a few of them. The four that came with me to this world, and the other's I've met. "Guys!" I shout, walking closer and closer. "Clair!" I hear Maya shout, as she runs up to me and hugs me. "I can't believe you actually survived training with Itachi," she continues, "for someone as frail as you, no offense or anything, I would've that you would die, but surprisingly you survived!" "Wait, how'd you guys even get down here?" I ask, realizing that were super below the Akatsuki base. Maya starts talking, "Well Tobi_" "A.K.A madara." Bill says from behind me, with a smile on his face. "You're alive too," I say, sighing a sigh of relief, "and are all of you okay?" He nods, pointing to Harland, Akira, Elizabeth, April, and Alice.

"Now all we need to do is find some way to get out of here," I say. "Alice, can't you phase through doors?" "Not anymore, Tobi put some weird hex on us, but since you've been down here without being blind folded, we'd think that you would know how to get upstairs," Alice replies. "You're right, I do know the way out, but it's complicated, we can try now," I suggest. "Yes please! It's better than being in a place like this," Harland says. "I agree with Harly," Akira says, running behind Harland. "Okay," I say under my breath, opening the door. "Follow me, and be quiet, oh and watch out for the stairs," I say, remembering my terrible ordeal of sliding down the stairs. Slowly, we all make our way upstairs, trying our best not to fall.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" we hear a loud voice, Madara, scream. We all exchange worried glances as a response to hearing someone walk upstairs. "Run," I say, jumping up to the top and opening the door. "Hurry everyone," I say motioning for them to exit. "Spider!" Elizabeth says, tripping and falling back. "Elizabeth," we all say, running down after her, consequently, tripping ourselves, and consequently, bumping head first with Madara.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Work caught up with me, and If you despise of renweb, you're not the only one. Have a nice weekend and God bless. **


	44. READ PLEASE

A/N: if you've been wondering why I haven't been updating this story, it's because I've been working on the end of it. The end is near basically. So, a new chapter will be up soon, so keep on reading~


	45. Turning Point

It only takes five minutes for Tobi to capture us, use the sharingan on us to see what we know, and bring us into a small room only being lit by a small candle. He slowly walks around all of us, avoiding contact . "So, how do you know who I am," he asks in his Madara voice. "You've got the sharingan, use it!" Bill shouts at him, only receiving a stare from Tobi. "If it worked, I would use it," he replies. "But, you know that we know who you are, Madara Uchiha, and you used your sharingan for that, so how come it won't work?" I ask him. "You're right," he says to himself, "why don't I just use my sharingan?" They all look at me in annoyed tones. "Well," Harland says, "I don't know anything about this, I swear, and_" "But like them, you're not from this world, are you? In fact, none of you are." For a short while, there is a pause, but than it is broken by madara speaking again. "You may discuss this amongst yourselves later, as for now, you will all be trained. Three of you are already ninja, and as for the other five, you'll be trained for about five months by Itachi," Madara says, standing up and walking towards the door. "What about Akira, Elizabeth and Harland?" I ask him I a worried tone. "Oh," he says, patting Elizabeth's head, "I'll just be keeping these three for storage."

They were there for a second, and now they're gone. He absorbed them into his mask. "Hey, what did you do with them? "Bill asks walking up to Madara. April put's her hand in front of Bill to stop him from progressing any further. "Smart girl," Madara adds with an evil chuckle, "Stop your cousin before he get's killed." Bill glares at Madara and looks deep into the whole of his mask, his soft brown eyes turn white with a small black slit in the middle of them, and I swear I can hear a low growl towards Madara, establishing that Bill is angry. Honestly, I've never been this frightened of Bill until now. April pulls his tail so he can stop glaring. "Stop glarin' boy!" she snaps, hitting him in the head. "Ouch," Bill says, "Sorry April." "That's right," she repeats, "Sorry April." After a brief moment of silence, Madara speaks. "You children are _very _rude," he says to all of us. "Like we didn't already know," Alice replies to Madara. We all receive a stare from Madara. "Well, we should be scared 'cause we can't see your face," Bill advises Madara, "So it's not that intimidating." I see a quick flash of the sharingan. "Itachi," he says very silently. "Huh?" Bill asks, looking around. "Yes Madara," Itachi comes from behind us. "You, Kisame and Deidara will need to take these five to the other hide out to train, since they're not human, I think it would be easy for you and Kisame to train them without killing them." Itachi points to the door, instructing us to go out. "Wait, Itachi," Madara says, than pulls him back. We can't hear what they're saying at all, but Alice can. We all look at her. "Fine," she says. She than closes her eyes and listens. "It's something about love, I think, but they're talking too fast," Alice replies. "_Love?" _I think to myself, why would they be talking about love.

As soon as the door clicks, Bill pulls his eavesdropping cousin away from the door to make it appear as if she had nothing to do with hearing a small portion of the conversation. Itachi stares at the five of us. "Listen," he says, "Konan's already packed some things for you to go with, and please note, this will be a two day trip_" "On foot?" Bill ask curiously. Itachi doesn't answer, he just glares at Bill. "Anyway, please go to your rooms and do what every you need to do, than meet outside of the base in about twenty minutes. You shouldn't get lost because we are no longer on the floor that you tried to escape in. Understood" he finishes.

"Sure, what ever," Alice says. "No problem," April replies. I guess their answers are the answers for Itachi, because all he did was close his eyes and walk away. "Oh, Clair," he says, than pulls something out of his cloak, "Here." He throws it at me than smiles as it hits my head. It's the book. I look up at him and smile, "Thanks," I say, turning around and walking to my room.

I find all the things that Konan has packed me and put some extra stuff into my bag, stuff that I'll probably need. "Okay, done," I say, walking out of the room and noticing something on the dresser. "A cross?" I say, picking the small necklace up and staring at it. It resembles the one I bought at the Lake of the Pines. A small wooden cross with a pine tree carving in the middle of it. That brings back fun memories, memories of when my brother was still alive and my family was complete, but that was a long time ago, at least to me it was. After my brother left to war, my family took a turn for the worst, my parent's started working late, and they always argued. Sadly, my mother and father are in the middle of talking about getting divorced, and I don't want them to have to do that. Truth is, before this mess happened, I didn't even go to my parents' house, that was my older sister and her boyfriends house. I've started living with them because my parent's argument's can get so bad that it makes me cry.

"Knock, knock, knock," a soft noise from the door echo's through the room, breaking into my thoughts. "Uh, wait, here I come," I say, hurrying to the door and opening it. To my surprise, it's Deidara. "Oh," I say, looking up at him, "Hello." For a while, we both just stare at each other, until someone else comes. Itachi, who looks a bit shocked. "Clair," Itachi says, pushing Deidara out of the way, "Let's go." Deidara gives Itachi a really bad look as he walks past him and grabs my arm and pulls me away. When we're in the hallway and away from Deidara, Itachi throws me against the wall. "What were you doing?" he demands, staring deep into my eyes. "Nothing, he just came in the room, and what's it to you anyway?" I ask back. "Nothing, I just wanted to know," he replies, dropping my arm and walking down the hallway, "Let's go." I nod and follow him down the dark hallway until I go out of the base.

I laugh at the site I'm seeing, Maya and Alice trying to push Kisame down. "You guys are weak, you'd never push someone like me down," he laughs. Deidara is leaning against a tree, both of his eyes clothes. "Let's go," Itachi says to everyone, lowering the happiness and self esteems of everyone. For a while, no one moves, and he just continues forward. "Wait,un," Deidara says, followed by Kisame, leaving the five of us staring at each other. "Well," Bill sighs, looking up at me, "We've got ourselves into this shit, and now we've gotta get ourselves out, even if it means following them." Alice and April nodded, agreeing with Bill. "Who'd ever thing we'd make it this far? And look, we're still alive!" Maya exclaims, "and you know what the best part is?" I look at her, "What is it?" I ask excited. "You've actually got a boy friend." They all look at me surprised, of course everyone but Maya. Boyfriend, what's she talking about, I don't have a boy friend. "I don't have one, what are you talking about?" I ask, trying to hide the red in my face. "Itachi, he was _super defensive _when Deidara was talking to you, and I could feel his emotional tension, it was kind of like_" " Hurry up!" we hear Deidara call from ahead.

"Oh, let's go!" Bill says, grabbing Alice and Aprils hands an catching up to the one Akatsuki member that stayed for us, which would be Deidara. Maya catches up to me, and I swear I hear the word, 'competition ' come from her lips. I blink. What's that supposed to mean? Oh well, I guess only time will tell.

**If you hate research papers, say I, 'cuz I know I do. Rangers won and so did BD! Anyway, this is the turning point for the story, and one small one at the end, oh, and for those of you who like Itachi, read my other story. Working on my outline now. ****L (research papers are hard, but you learn a lot from 'em J) Anyway, I've said it a million times by now, but let me add something new. No matter what religion you are, no matter what gods you may believe in, I accept you all as my friends and loved reviewers, I hope you have a wonderful week and a wonderful rest of your life, and may God bless you all. **


	46. Choices to be made

"Ow, my feet hurt," Bill says for about the hundredth time. "Deal with it," Kisame says to Bill. Bill only sighs and continues walking. "Ow, my feet hurt," Bill says again, staring down at the ground. This time, Itachi looks back, and doesn't looked pleased. "What?" Bill ask, fixing his glare at Itachi, "I wasn't trained since I was a baby, like most of you, I'm not gonna be tough and act like it doesn't hurt, that's just like hiding pain, and hiding pain is stupid." Itachi turns and sighs. I look up at the sky. It's actually getting pretty late. Hopefully, they don't expect us to stay outside, in nature. Still, the five of us are all lingering in the back, and Bill won't stop complaining about his feet. As we're all caught up in our own little conversation, Itachi stops, and so do the other two ninja. "Wait here, we have other matter's to attended to at he moment," Itachi says, "So wait here." The three of them disappear as we stand here.

Bill turns around and walks the other way, followed by the other three, leaving me behind. "Hey, he said wait here," I shout at them as they walk further and further away, "Just 'cause you're 'boyfriend' tells us to do doesn't mean we'll do it," Maya shouts back at me. I bite my lip. I just can't leave them off on their own, "Guys! Wait up!" I shout, running after them, looking back at the spot, and feeling guilty that Itachi may never find us again. "Wait guys, let's just wait like he said," I try to persuade them. They all turn around and stare at me. "How about we try to escape and not get eaten by some wild animal with rabies," Alice suggest continuing to walk ahead. "NO!" I shout, grabbing the back of her shirt. "Hey," she says, pushing me off, "Let go." Alice attempts to shake me off, but in the end, she ends up failing. Resulting in us staying in the same place. Bill looks up the sky, sighing because it's already dark. "They're still not here," he says, looking up at the sky. "Well, at least no wild animal has come to eat us, yet." Bill says, sitting down. "Where can they be?" I ask myself, walking in circles and staring up at the sky, "Could they be in trouble?" After thinking over the fact that they may be in trouble, I come up with a plan. "Well, let's go and find them," I say, walking ahead of all of my friends.

"Hold up," Bill says, walking behind me, "You're the one who told us not to leave and to wait here until they get back." "I know, but what if they're in trouble, what if they never come back and we do get eaten by a wild animal, then what?" I ask, fortunately catching their attention. "Well, you'll be the leader than," Maya says, walking to my side. Bill sighs but continues behind me, so do his two cousins. "Hopefully," Bill looks back at the spot, "we don't get eaten by wild animals with rabies."

**Rangers won! Anyway, did you like this chapter, hope you did. I'll try to make the next one much longer. Oh, is it just me, or does Madara's new outfit look horrible? Have a nice weekend and God bless!**


	47. AN: Picture

Okay, guys, no chapter today, but there is something else I'd like you to see. I have poseted two of my characters on the internet, to view them, just click the image below. Tell me if you like them please.

./

Hope you like them, I only have 2 up so far though. 


	48. Coffin

"Think of happy things," Bill suggest, looking at are swampy like surroundings. "Yeah," I say, sticking close to the path, attempting not to fall in the water, "Happy things." Happy things? Who am I kidding? There's nothing happy about our situation right now. It's dark, we're on some swampy path way, where one wrong step could be your last, and we're all hungry. April walks in front off all of us with a stick and presses the pathway, "Hey! This part is actually stable!" To all of our surprises, she starts jumping. "April! Stop, you'll fall in!" Bill says, walking towards his cousin, than stepping on the stable ground. "She's right," he says, jumping on it, "It's is stable." "Let me take a look!" Alice says, running over and bouncing up and down. "Me too," Maya says. Finally, I become the follower, and not the leader. "Let me try!" I shout, walking over towards them.

They're right, the ground is stable over here. April pokes her way forward, "It's all stable, all of it!" Than suddenly, her stick stops with a big thud. We all walk over and see what the problem is. "It won't budge!" she complains, than looks at Bill. "Hey, you're a guy, help me." Bill nods and grabs the stick, helping his cousin pull it out. With a loud thud, the stick budges, as does the object containing the stick. A foul smell leaks from the swamp causing us all to cover our noses. "Crap," Maya says, "What is that?" My eyes search the around the swamp, and than I look at the thing that was containing the stick, and my eyes widen with horror. "Um, Bill?" I say, walking towards him. "What?" he looks at me, his eyes now wide because of mine. I point to the 'box' like thing in front of him, revealing broken shutters, and than a now hollow object, a coffin. Bill jumps back and yelps as soon as he see's something floating in the water. "I-I think we just ended up in some underwater flooded grave yard, and I _really _don't like DEAD PEOPLE!" and as expected, Bill is the first to run and scream, followed by the other four, again leaving me behind to just observe what happened. Thank goodness I'm blessed with such good friends, without them, my life would probably be nothing.

After that horrible ordeal, we ended up back in the same place we were in the first place, in 'the spot'. "They've been gone so long, we might as well make this our own hideout," Maya says with a grunt, as she drops fire wood in the middle. Really, I don't know why it's called fire wood, because none of us know the first thing about making a fire. "Maybe we could go ask for matches," Bill suggest, still not over the grave yard. "Ask who?" Maya asks Bill, "We're in the middle of no where, and just get over it, gees, you act like it was something serious." Bill lifts his head and stares at Maya, "Maybe it was, you know, maybe it was something personal." "Hmm," Maya says, "Did you say something?" Before Bill can answer, a dirt wad is thrown at Maya. "Ouch!" she says, looking at the attacker. "Clair, what was that for?" she ask me, walking over to me and picking me up by the collar. "You need to leave Bill alone, he doesn't like dead bodies," I say in his defense. "Doesn't like dead bodies?" Maya drops me and walks around, "Well, what do you think you're going to be in the future? A live? No, you'll also be a dead body." Maya goes on and on, torturing Bill about dead bodies, than forgetting the main fact. Why Bill doesn't like dead bodies. "Dude, just chill, he saw his older brother and sister get stabbed to death in front of him," I say, silencing myself quickly. For a while, everyone stays quiet, letting the information process nto their heads. "Sorry," Maya says, walking away. "It's okay," Bill replies. Maya sighs and leans against a tree, staring down at the ground.

"This is ridiculous," Alice says, walking in circles, staring up at the moon. "I know," April replies, "Such unreliable people, huh?" "What do you mean, unreliable" a deep voice from behind us says. Itachi. "Where were you guys?" April ask, walking towards Itachi, only reaching just above his waste. "Wow, I'm small," she notes to her self, "But anyway, where were you guys?" This time, she stand on her toes so she can appear taller. Itachi puts his hand on her head and softly pushes her down, "We were looking for an INN, and actually, the other two are there, I'm here to show you the way," he replies. "Like an escort?" Bill ask him. Itachi chuckles, "Kind of, now let's go. After the INN, you've got a lot of training ahead of you."

**Did you like it, I hope you did, and I don't own Naruto. Oh, and I realized, there was no link, so you couldn't see my pictures, so go to my page and look for the link, or if you want me to, i can send them to you. **

**Hope you like the pictures, and God bless! Happy Halloween!**


	49. Chapter 49

Sorry i haven't updated for so long, but im working on the next chapter and it should be ! So please don't get uninterested and stick around.


	50. Dojo

The in was crowded, but luckily it is our last day today. I figured out that I develop a headache when around a crowd of people, and than, it instantly disappears when I'm around less people. Once we get out of the INN, Itachi informs me that it will be a while until we reach the INN. "How long?" Maya ask Itachi, again. "About an hour and thirty minutes, that's how long," Itachi replies. Strangely, unlike other people, you'd think he'd go mad because kids keep on asking him the same question over and over again, but he doesn't. Bill came up with a plan, that if we could piss Itachi off, then maybe he's get so angry, he'd want to let us go, but it doesn't work. "You think that if you annoy me enough, I'll let you go, right?" Itachi ask, looking at us. For a while there's an awkward silence do to the fact he figured us out. "Um, so how long is it till we get there?" I ask again. "Well, not too long, just about forty five minutes," he replies, and continues walking.

"Almost there," Itachi informs me, noticing the tired glare to my eyes, "Just a few more moments." And, as Itachi says, it is just a few more moments and we arrive. Dojo, dojo is the first word that comes to my head. This is probably do to my addiction to club penguin when I was in second grade. It's kind of big, and a dullish brown, probably because of how long it's been here. "We're here," Itachi informs us, than turns around to speak, "starting tomorrow, you five will be put through intense training. If you die, please don't take anything personal." Itachi finishes with a light smile, than escorts us all into out rooms.

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. Think of it as a filler chapter, and the next one will be the long one. Anyway, I HATE SCHOOL, with passion. So, did you guys read the new manga? Poor Sai and Anko. Anko died, I think, Kabuto grabbed her with the snake. Oh, check out my friends stories. Her name is lidsworth. She writes yaio stories though, but some of them she tells me about are pretty good. Anyway, hope you guys all have an awesome week and God bless you all. **


	51. Push Ups!

"It's time to wake up," I hear a voice from behind me say. "No," I say, pulling a pillow over my head. "You've then forced me to do the unthinkable," I hear the voice say again, and walk out of my room. "Thank goodness he's gone," I tell me self, again going to sleep. It's been like this since we arrived a day ago. Yesterday, we all trained, and today I'm tired, and I just want to sleep, but Itachi thinks differently. I hear the door open again, than am awakened with a bucket of cold water thrown on me. "Hey," I jump out of bed, staring angrily at Itachi, "What was that for?" " I told you the consequences of refusing to wake up." I squint my eyes at him, making my way to the bathroom, and getting ready for the hard work up ahead.

I hate stretching, and I've always hated it. I hate push ups and sit ups, and all that has to do with stretching. But, if I hate them, then why should I have to do them now? "Five more," Itachi informs me, adding more pressure to me aching back with his foot. "How can I even move when you're stepping on me?" I ask, falling flat on the ground again. "I don't know, but you'll manage," Itachi replies, applying more pressure. I roll my eyes and force myself back up. "Good, you have a lot of perseverance," Itachi states, removing some of the pressure on my back. Finally, after five horrible push ups, I manage to finish. "Something tells me, that from where you come from, fitness is not something that's not forced, is it?" he ask, staring down at me. Thinking back in my hometown, and seeing what some of the people ask, I agree with him, fitness isn't something forced. "Well, where I come from, it's a free country," I reply, standing up. "Free country," Itachi echo's me, and walks on the dirt pathway. "Where are we going?" I ask Itachi. "You're going to fight me and show me what you know," he replies, which would, in my case, be nothing. "But, I don't know how to fight anyone," I reply, "especially not you!" I hear a dark chuckle come from Itachi, which kind of scared me more, "We'll just see how much you know, and then I can train you from then on," he replies again, and then laughing again. I sigh, dreading the fight which we are about to have, praying that I don't completely embarrass myself.

Itachi stands a few feet away from me, his eyes locked on me. "You move first," he states, not taking his eyes off of me, and me not taking my eyes off him. I nod, running towards him as fast as I can, only to run into a tree from behind Itachi. "Ow," I say, rubbing my nose. Itachi sighs and stares at me. "You've got a lot to learn, and you should first learn chakra control, but for now, more push ups," Itachi instructs, gesturing for me to get in the position. As soon as I get on the ground, I feel a light weight on my back, and eventually it get's harder and harder, and then I realize, it's Itachi's foot.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I've had so much school work and homework to do, it's just really complicated. Please bare with me though, Christmas break is coming this week, so I'll be finishing the story pretty soon. ****L sad, isn't it, but thanks for those of you who've been with me for this long time. You know, I published this story on my mothers birthday, and maybe, I'll get to finish it on her birthday too. Well, I dunno, Maybe you'll be seeing the end to this one pretty quick. We'll thanks to all who've been with me, and again, God bless!**


	52. Sorry 'bout this

it's been a while, hasn't it. Don't worry, i'm still writing, i've just been caught of in school work and stuff like that. So, for sure, expect a new chapter this sunday, with probably only 3-4 more chapters following until the end of this story. Bye! oh, and for all of u yaio fans, read my friend, lidsworth's story, wheel bounded. If you like Sasuke, it may make you sad.


	53. Mission

**A/N: Thanks, and Happy New Year. Thanks, because you guys have stayed with me from 2009-11, so I really want to thank you for that, and with no further ado, on with this continuous story that indeed, is almost over. ****J**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Naruto. **

It's been a couple of months since we've all been trained, and we're all leaning pretty quickly. I've been able to see my friends, and training with them daily. So, we've been getting a bit better. I've been going in missions with Itachi for a while, and sometimes with Deidara and Kisame, but I really want to go on a mission with my friends. The one's I fell through the television with. The ones I met at that old cruddy restraunt I worked for for just a while in order to get a proper pay. So, at the moment, that's what I'm asking Itachi. "Well, due to the fact we're holding half of your friends hostange, you'd only be able to go on a mission with four of them. That being the four who are training here." he stops, and closes his eyes, probably hesitating, "But, you five always get off topic being together." "No we don't!" I protest, than a quick flash flashes through my mind. I remember, Maya, Aprial, Alice, Bill and I were all in a team, against Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. We had to take two scrolls, from them, and we obtained them. Than, it was a small inside joke. "Hey, Clair, why don't you go the bathroom with pokemon?" Maya had asked, a smirk glued to her face. "Why?" I replied back. "Because, he'll pikachu get it?"she said, as laughter began to erupt. "No, what, that's not even funny," I said, suddenly beginning to laugh. "Hey, banana?" Bill asked me. "What?" I replied back. "What ya doin?" he asked, ready to laugh. "Hangi_" before I could reply, we were ambushed but the three Akatsuki members. Therefore, loosing the game,

"Okay, but I promise that won't happen again, really, I do!" I beg Itachi. He sighs, "Fine, even though I know it will, you five may be granted a mission together, but don't mess it up," Itachi replied. I jump up and hug him very tightly, and he does the same. "But," he says, pushing me off, so he can look into my eyes, "Promise me that you'll come back alive, okay?" "Okay, I promise," I say, standing up and kissing him on the cheek. Becoming stronger is not the only thing that has happened to me in these last few months. I managed to get closer to Itachi. He's a bit over protective of me now, stopping me from doing small exercises, and carrying things for me, even things that aren't' that heavy. I guess I kind of like it though, but it's not something I'd take advantage over. "I'll talk to the other's about it," he says, walking away, "So, get your friends together and wait at the entrance of this base. Get things that you'll need for the mission as well."

Maya, Bill, Alice, April and I all wait at the entrance of the base, waiting for Itachi to give us some kind of orders. "What kind of mission do you think we'll get?" Alice asks, looking at me. "Well, probably an easy one since he cares so much about Clair," Bill answered, "And where's our love? None of these people show any love for us." I silently chuckle to myself. They're right, Itachi does care for me a lot more than he cares for them, so I kinda earn a bit more respect from the other two Akatsuki members, but I still respect them, they're my friends after all. We all look alive as Itachi comes over with a small piece of paper in his hands. He hands it to me, "Be careful, this ones actually complicated." I nod and pull the paper our of his hand. "It has the map on it and the description of the mission, please don't get lost." Again, we nod, all turning around and exiting the base, but before I can leave, Itachi pulls me close and hugs me. "Don't worry," I reassure Itachi, "I'll be fine." But, as I catch up to my friends, I feel an uneasy feeling boiling at the bottom of my stomach.

**Wonderful chapter? Huh, sorry I haven't updated for a while, school sucks. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll start keeping up with it, so until then, God bless!**


	54. Foward

"Stealing a scroll?" Bill ask, staring at the paper. "Well, that's what it says," I say, "That shouldn't be too hard, right?" "Right," Bill says. "Okay, we need a plan, but first," I say, turning it around, "We'll need to find out where it is." I turn the piece of paper around and examine the map, "It's doesn't look like it's too far, if we go on foot, we should make it there in about a few hours, so it shouldn't be to far, but that's not the end point, that's only the halfway there if we desire to stay in a hotel in that village, and then it should take us a few days to actually arrive at our check point and steal the scroll." "That was really good analyzing," Alice complements. "Yeah, I'm impressed," April adds. "Okay," I say, "lets go.

Trees, plants, and roads, it's almost like home. Mostly because I live in a really country area in Texas. "Look at the trees, they're pretty, aren't they?" Maya says, rubbing her hands on the bark. "Be careful, it may be poisonous," Bill warns. "Yeah," Maya says, withdrawing her hand, " I guess so." It's been about three hours and we've still been walking, occasionally, we've come across small villages, or homes. In my opinion, that's a very dangerous place to live, but we still haven't reached our midway point yet. "This is taking hours, we need to hurry up before it gets dark and we have to sleep in the forest," Alice complains. "Yeah, she's actually right, this is taking a rather long time, shouldn't we already be at midpoint by now?" April ask. "Well, it's not my fault we're all going so slow, maybe we should jump instead of walking," I insist. "Guess that's smarter," Bill says, jumping up on a tree, "Ya'll commin?" "Yeah," I say, jumping on it, followed by the others. "Let's go, we should make it into the village at least by dusk," Bill says, moving to another tree. Just then, I sense a light wave a chakra, something that I've sensed before. Sensing something is wrong, bill turns to me, "What's wrong Clair?" "Oh, it's nothing, just a familiar chakra system up ahead, but it's slowly disappearing," I reply. "Who is it?" Maya ask, jumping next to me. "It kinda feels like Itachi , but Itachi's all the way back there, almost like Sasuke, I guess, but there's no chance in that," I reply, "I mean, it's only a coincidence that we'd meet again, I mean, he hates us." "You mean he hates you for trying to kill him?" Bill ask. I turn and look back at him with an angry expression, "So you're the only _normal _one here?" I ask him. "Hey, you don't have to say it like that," Bill says, "I'm just sayin', you're the one who attacked first." "Bill, shut up," I reply, ending our conversation.

After what seems like hours of tree's, dirt, and silence, a lighted city begins to come in site. "Hey," Maya announces, "There it is. It should just take us maybe an hour or less to get there, but we need to hurry up to find a hotel to stay in." We all nod. "Hey, do you still feel that uneasy presence?" Alice ask, turning her head towards me. "Yeah, and it's getting a bit stronger," I reply to her. I sigh, was this the uneasy feeling that I was feeling at the beginning of this mission. No, that's only half of it, something else is going to happen, but all I know is that I don't want to face Sasuke. He absolutely hates me for trying to kill him though it was an accident. I push the thought to the back of my mind and continue on with the rest of my friends until we reach the end of the forest. "From now on, let's only continue on foot, besides, the village is only a few minutes from this distance," I instruct, "but we have a problem, we may just run into guards of this town, if that happens, we may have to take action." Action, what is action anyway? I don't have the guts to kill innocent people, but Sasuke says other wise. Who cares about him, besides, it's probably just a glitch in my chakra system, nothing more.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school catches up to you. Most of you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I've been watching Hellsing, it's awesome, I really like it. Andersons my favorite character. Alucard…well, he's there. I'll update next week, hopefully, and God bless. **


	55. City Lights

Finally, we arrive in the town just as the sun begins to set. "Wow, it looks so pretty," Maya says, staring at the sun slowly setting. "Well, now that it's dark and we can be out more, let's check out a room and begin our search for any information of this powerful scroll we're supposed to be finding," Bill says, cutting to the chase as usual. "Right," I say, " let's proceed." As the sun disappears and the moon rises, we make our way into a sea of people, all flocking in different directions. There's lights, lights everywhere, food, clothes. "It's kinda like time square, right sis?" Alice asks April. "You're rights, who would've thought so many people would be busy at night?" April replies. We begin walking through the crowds of people, then, I feel a sudden spike of chakra. "Sasuke," I say, looking around. It only gets stronger and stronger, "This is getting ridiculous," I say to myself. "Huh?" Maya says turning and looking at me. "Nothing, but, do you feel Sasuke's chakra, it's actually pretty strong," I ask her. "I felt it earlier, but now it's kinda disappearing, what, do you feel something different?" she ask. I shake my head so I don't worry her, but, how come she's not feeling it and I am. I just shake my head and continue walking, searching for a hotel or an INN, still nothing. "Hey," I say, "I'm going to look in a high place for an INN or something like that, so you guys can stay here or keep on looking, you're choice." "We'll meet under this light pole," Maya says, scratching a kunai into one close to us. "Okay," I reply, jumping high into a tree. The lights make it hard to see anything, it's very blinding. I begin lowering my view by continuing my search on rooftops, until I come across a raggedy old building. It's labeled INN, with one of the lights slightly flickering on and off. The building itself looks kinda scary, haunted a bit. "Well," I say to myself, "this looks like what we can afford." I than jump off of the roof and walk back in the city in order to find my friends.

"I really should've set a time," I say to myself, standing at the light post and staring at my feet. Than, I hear walking behind me. I sigh a sigh of relief and than turn around, "Finally, you guys took for_" I stop when I realize that it's not my friends behind me, infact, it's someone completely different. A dark aura radiates from around them. "Sasuke," I whisper, quickly turning around and facing him. "You're certainly more alert that your friends," he says. "Wait, what did you do to my friends?" I ask with a worried tone. "Don't worry, they'll be just fine, it's you I need," and with that, I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck before completely passing out.

**Sorry I've been taking such a long time and sorry it was so short. I'm really getting caught up in hellsing even though I've finished the manga already. I'm watching the O.V.A, they say the anime is really bad compared to the O.V.A, and believe me, I've seen clips of the anime, the O.V.A is better. Did you know Pip's voice actor plays Sasuke? Cool, huh? Well, anyway, Naruto wise, Iruka did such a bad job at protecting him, didn't he? At least he left a note, and did Naruto eat the note? Well, any way, I'll update as soon as I can. Summer's always here, plan to get this finished before July. How about the Fourth of July, America's independence? I'll aim for a finishing date then, meaning I have to write a lot more. Okay, this story may be a bit longer than I intended it to be. Throughout the time she gets captured by Sasuke, she may start showing affections towards Suigestu and Sasuke. She get's on Karin's bad side, Itachi tries to get her back, and who will she choose. And will she ever find her brother? Well, she's found her brother already. So, anyway, have a wonderful weekend, and happy Easter to you all. Not many people at Church Sunday, but I want to 12 p.m mass, and went to Holy Friday and the end of Holy Saturday. My sister(yamiga) and I almost got struck by lightening sitting next to the angels outside of church waiting form people. Our priest shook our hands and blessed us. Having school problems with this one girl who's a friend stealer. People, give me advice! Anyway, I'll work on a new chapter, and I'm actually writing one now. It will be longer. So have a wonderful week and God Bless you all. **


	56. GoodBye Festival

Going Away Festival

Itachi paces back and forth in his room awaiting for Clair's return. "What's taking her so long?" he asks himself, staring at the clock on his wall. Kisame opens the door and silently knocks on the wall. Itachi quickly jerks himself from his pacing and stares at Kisame, "Yes, Kisame?" Kisame sighs and begins speaking, "I have some bad news and some good news." Itachi glares at him, "Yes, go on." "Some Akastsuki spies have been tracking Clair and her friends, and they've reached their check point," Kisame stops and looks up at Itachi's face, "but the bad news is that Clair and her friends have been caught by your brother." Itachi's face paled, "But…they're not human, he can't kill them…can he?" "It's a possibility, the book that Clair carries around has the instructions in order to dispose of them, unless we get there soon enough," Kisame replies, tightening Samehada on his back. Itachi gulps, but returns calm, "Okay, than, let's go."

I can feel pressure in my chest, almost like I'm suffocating. I can also feel pressure around my arms, like I'm tied to a tree or something, than my sight finally comes back to me. I'm in a dark room , the only source of light is the dim light of the festival outside. I can hear soft music and people talking. In front of me stand a dark figure, and as he steps closer to me, I see who it is, Sasuke. "Where are my friends?" I weakly ask. There's no answer. This time, I gather all of my strength and put it into my voice, "WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!" I ask again. This time, there's an answer, " You'll only be able to see your friends if you answer a few questions," Sasuke says, avoiding my gaze. "First," he begins, "Where's Itachi?" "Why would I tell you, all you'll do is kill him!" I shout back, anger being my new source of strength. "Wrong, answer," he says, walking into the shadows and pulling out a bag. It's a body bad. I can feel myself tensing and my heart racing. He slowly unzips the bag, revealing a familiar face. Maya's face. "Don't worry, she's not dead, at least not yet, but, she will be, and so will you." Sasuke says, "But, your other friends are dead. The three cousins, I staked all of them when they tried to kill me and wouldn't give my information on Itachi, you can see their bodies if you want to," he says, turning on the light. Bill, April and Alice all piled on top of each other, fresh blood dripping on the ground with a steak in each of their hearts. "They were resistant, but I managed to kill them," Sasuke says, pulling a steak out of his shirt and zipping up Maya's body bag again. "Say good bye to your friend, well," he hesitates, "Not for long." And with that, he brings his hand down and a faint whimper could be heard, before complete silence, until I break it. "She loved you…" I whisper. Sasuke turns towards me. "SHE LOVED YOU!" I shout back at him, "YOU WERE JUST TO BLIND IN ORDER TO SEE THAT, JUST LIKE YOU WERE TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT ITACHI LOVED AND STILL DOES LOVE YOU!" "You don't know anything," Sasuke says, "He never loved me, he hated me, he just wanted to see me in pain, YOU KNOW NOTHING, YOU'RE LYING!" "No, I do know, I've spent time with him, you don't know him, he loves you, just like he loved your parents and just like he loved your clan, the only reason_" "SHUT UP!" and with that, Sasuke pulls a steak out of his pocket and throws his fist forward.

"_Hey, Clair," Maya says, "If Itachi were real, would you marry him?" I shrug and walk next to her. We're in a park, or walking to a park, we've been invited. April and Alice invited us, and their cousin Bill. This is the first time I'm going to meet him, but he's heard a lot about me and says he'd like to meet me. _

_The two twins come into view and so does another person, it must be Bill. "Hello, you must be Bill?" I ask him. He smiles, "You must be Clair," he says, extending my arm. As I look over my shoulder, I see a manga in his lap. "Hellsing?" I ask, looking at it. "Yeah, it's about vampires and priest, you should really read it," he says, tossing the book at me. "Okay, thanks," I say, opening it and reading it. "Oh," he adds, "the voice actor for Itachi is the same voice actor for Alucard, the main vampire. And the voice actor for Sasuke is the same voice actor for Pip, a mercenary in the story," Bill adds. "Wow, really," I say, opening it with more excitement, "Well, let's get to it then."_

I wake up, but this time my vision is much more blurry, is see a stake in my chest and can feel the cold blood running down my clothes, but I can't feel the pain. At least I'm happy for that. I then see two figures fighting, one in dark and than one in light. It's Sasuke and Itachi. It makes me tear up, Itachi came all this way just to save me, and I'm not going to make it. As they continue to fight, I see someone walking from in between them. He has a white uniform on, almost like the army blue uniform, but except it's white and glowing. A small imprint of an American flag is on the top pocket, and he's smiling. I've seen him somewhere, I can recognize his face, his red curly hair, and his kind smile. I take a guess, "Brad." I attempt to say, but no words come out of my mouth. "Brad!" I shout, and this time, he nods. "Hey Sis," he says, walking closer towards me, "You finally found me." "Really," I say with such excitement, "I did?" He nods, "Clair, your friends, they're all waiting for you," he says, and extends his arm, "we wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now would we?" I shake my hand and grab his arm, "No!" even though I'm staked to the wall, I get up with ease and look at the ground behind me, my body. I then look up at Itachi and Sasuke, "Don't worry, Itachi, he'll be joining us soon, just give him some time." I smile and look at Itachi, and though he can't hear me I shout, "HURRY UP ITACHI, WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU! DON'T KEEP US WAITING 'CUZ I REALLLY WANT TO MEET YOUR PARENTS AND THEN YOU CAN MEET MINE!"

And with that, Brad chuckles, "That's my new brother-in-law, huh?" he asks. "What?" I ask, looking up at him. "Oops," he says, bighting his lip, "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." And as my sight darkens for the last time, I can finally feel the pain, but I see my brother standing next, giving my a quick American solute, I can hear Itachi and Sasuke fighting, and I can see the lights of the festival outside. I look again at Itachi, and I solute him quickly. Than I hear my brother, "Well Clair, let's get to it then."


	57. read

Did you guys like that ending? If not, I can make an alternate one, but you need to tell me first. So, I'm going to post this, and I'll check as soon as I can, but if you didn't get it. Clair saw her brother in many different people, but she finally see's him at the end when she dies. Review if you want an alternate ending.


	58. Final Blessing

I just want to thank those of you who stayed with me in my stories from when I first started them. From 7th grade all the way to 8th grade. And guess what? I just graduated, and for those of you who kept on reviewing each chapter even though some of them we sucky, I really want to thank you. So thank you:

Sweetxxxsour or DeeaE

Narutogirl 64

cocobobo10

kawaiixvampxRe Rajsa (these are notorious reviewers and I really wanna thank them for sticking around)

With my graduation, the story comes to a close, huh? High school will tell the sequel since some of this stuff is based off my daily life. Yeah, at the end, she dies. So sad, huh? But, she lives in her own world now, but one day may go back. Who knows, the real endings for you to decide. Maybe she goes back and gets with Itachi or Sasuke? Who knows, I sure don't. Anyway, for the last time of this story, for the conclusion of this story, as I always end my chapters with.

God bless you all.


	59. Sorry, Hope you're not too mad

Okay…so apparently, u didn't like it….the end. I know, it was pure stupidity? I owe a lot to Naruto, the show and the person. So, I'm gonna reread the chapter's, but, I need you guys to tell me what's wrong because I've been watching Hellsing. I've been reading Naruto, but I'm watching the Hellsing OVA and I've watched the TV series and read the manga. So I kinda forgot what happened in my story. It's been a while, so refresh it, tell me what was complicated, and I'll read it too. So, are you in? All of you, it's no final blessing yet, I'll redo some of it. I felt bad ya know, if it weren't for Naruto, my friends wouldn't be my friends, so, what do ya say, all for a new ending? Anyway, tell me what ya think and God bless!


End file.
